Tremors Buffy Style
by DoomedRomance
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Buffy went to Perfection, Nevada. This just wouldn't leave my head until I wrote it. Features a pairing I have never seen in fanfiction before.**Complete**
1. Hello Perfection

JUST A LITTLE IDEA I COULDN'T GET OUT OF MY HEAD. WHAT IF BUFFY WENT TO PERFECTION, NEVADA? SORRY IF IT NOT'S VERY GOOD. IT JUST WOULDN'T LEAVE MY HEAD UNTIL I WROTE IT.  
  
This takes place during the "Tremors - The Series" time frame. For those of you who haven't seen it, it picks up where "Tremors 3" left off.  
TREMORS - BUFFY STYLE  
  
Angel drove along the deserted the road wondering where he was going to stop. He hadn't seen any type of civilization since they passed a little town call Bixby. He was in the middle of a desert it seemed like and sunrise was only a couple of hours away. He needed to find a place to stop. He was exhausted and couldn't drive much longer.  
  
He looked down at the Gem of Amara on his finger. He couldn't believe he actually had it. He thought he had destroyed the only one in existence. Then, Gwen had shown up at his door.  
  
His thoughts trailed off as he saw the sign along the side of the road.  
  
He pulled over and got out of the car. Lamps shining from underneath it brightly lighted the sign. What he wanted to do was make sure the sign said what he thought it did.  
  
He walked closer to the sign. Sure enough, that's what he thought it said.  
  
He started thinking. What kind of wild life could be so dangerous you shouldn't get off the pavement, but were safe from on the pavement?  
  
He had seen many things in his 250 odd years, but nothing in his memory could comprehend what that sign was talking about.  
  
He looked around again. Where, exactly, was this town of Perfection that the sign was talking about? He couldn't see anything that even resembled a town.  
  
He shook his head. The things he did for Buffy. Here he was, in the middle of nowhere trying to track her down.  
  
Buffy had taken off after the First was defeated in Sunnydale. So many people died during the final battle and she had blamed herself. Xander and Anya died when the hellmouth opened and they were attacked by the demons that were released. Robin Wood died fighting side by side with Buffy trying to re close the hellmouth. Giles was injured, but is well on his way to recovery. Faith came out of the battle with only a few minor injuries. Most of the potentials died. That's what affected Buffy the most. Only three survived, one of them being Kennedy. Willow and Kennedy were now closer than ever. The hellmouth had been closed for good. Faith joined his crew in LA where she hoped to earn her redemption. Everyone was dealing with what happened, except Buffy. She had been severely injured during the last fight, but had stuck it out until it was finished. Then, she collapsed. She was unconscious for three days. When she awoke, Angel filled in the blanks. She had not known about Xander and Anya.  
  
After she woke up and heard the entire story, she went into a deep depression. No one could get through to her. The only person she would talk to at all, was Dawn.  
  
Everyone, including Spike, took a turn trying to get through to her, but no one could.  
  
Angel and Spike even came to terms with each other. They put their mutual dislike of each other away so they could take care of Buffy. One of them was always close by.  
  
Angel was shook out of his thoughts by the sound of a vehicle approaching. Angel watched as the large vehicle slowed to a stop.  
  
The man driving the vehicle appeared to be in his early 40's. He was dressed in combat fatigues and had an irritated look on his face.  
  
"Can't you read?" the man yelled at Angel. "Damn sign." He grumbled under his breath as he got out of his vehicle, still parked on the pavement.  
  
Angel didn't respond, he just watched as the man walked over to him.  
  
The man was still mumbling to himself about 'stupid tourists' when he reached Angel.  
  
"Are you trying to get killed?" the man shouted at him again.  
  
Angel felt torn between irritation and laughing at the man. This man was yelling at him about standing on the ground when he was walking right up to a vampire. He didn't know Angel was a vampire, but, still, it was sort of ironic.  
  
Several miles away in Perfection, Anne Winters was beginning her day.  
  
Her small, 10-room hotel was full. The tourist business was good and it being tourist season, she was actually going to turn a profit this month.  
  
She went into the kitchen and began to prepare fresh fruit and coffee for her guests.  
  
As she rinsed and chopped the fruit, Anne began to get a weird feeling. She looked quickly around, but saw no one. Still, she was uneasy. She hadn't felt like this since she left Sunnydale and all that was Buffy Summers. Something was going on, her sixth sense could feel it, but she didn't know what it was. She hoped El Blanco wasn't going to make another appearance this morning. He came through town last night and scared all the guests. Luckily her small hotel had been built the same way Burt's home had, with concrete surrounding parking, lawn, and the hotel itself. The guests were safe, but spooked. But, that's what they had come here for, the excitement and danger of being in a graboid's territory.  
  
Buffy, now known as Anne, chuckled softly to herself. After all she had done and been through in Sunnydale, she was living with the constant threat of being eaten by a giant worm, and she wasn't doing anything about it. The worm made her life here possible and was protected by law. It really wasn't so bad, once you got used to it. If you just followed a few simple rules, you would be fine.  
  
Angel looked at the strange man who was still glaring at him. He really didn't know what to say.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure the sign said what I thought it said. What exactly is this wildlife that's so dangerous?" Angel asked the man.  
  
Burt Gummer let out a long sigh. He was getting tired of explaining the dangers of Perfection Valley to tourists.  
  
"Graboids." Burt answered, curtly.  
  
Angel looked at him. He could be crazy, but he spoke with confidence and more than just a little disdain for Angel.  
  
"What, exactly, is a graboid?" Angel asked.  
  
"You mean you don't know?" asked Burt, incredulous. He couldn't believe this man didn't know. "If you're not here for graboids, why are you here in the middle of nowhere?"  
  
"I'm looking for someone. She may have come through here."  
  
"Well, if she came in this way, she left the same way. This is the only way in or out of the valley."  
  
Angel was disappointed. The woman he had talked to in Bixby had pointed him in this direction after seeing a picture of Buffy. But, that had been six months ago. She could have visited and left.  
  
"You didn't answer my question." Angel said. "What is a graboid?"  
  
"It's a giant worm, to put it simply. They live and move underground. You can't see them coming, so they have the element of surprise. About 30-feet in length with smaller tentacles that come out of it's mouth and drag in it's prey. Hunts through vibrations in the ground." The man spoke in monotone, like he was reading a script.  
  
Angel couldn't help himself, he started to laugh. He was sure he was caught in the middle of tourist trap. Scare the tourists, take their money, and send them on their way with stories that nobody back home would believe.  
  
Angel noticed the man in front of him was not laughing. If anything, he was becoming more annoyed.  
  
"What's so funny?" Burt demanded.  
  
"Do you really fool people with this monster stuff? I mean do people actually believe this?" Angel asked, still laughing.  
  
Burt moved a little closer to Angel and said, "Believe me, this is not make believe. You can't let down your guard here, or you won't make it out alive."  
  
Angel knew the man believed what he was saying, but it only convinced Angel the man was crazy.  
  
"Yeah, O.K." Angel tried to placate the man. Then, he changed the subject. "So, do you have a hotel or boarding house around here anywhere. I've been driving all night and need to get some sleep.  
  
"Bixby has a nice hotel. Only about 30-miles down the road." Burt said, hoping to get the non-believing stranger to leave. He didn't feel like filling out anymore incident reports.  
  
"Got anything a little closer? The sun will be up soon. Is there a place to stay Perfection?" Angel asked, starting to get irritated. This man was trying to get rid of him.  
  
Burt sighed. "Yes," he replied. "There's a small hotel in town, but I can't guarantee there will be a room available. It was booked last night. Check out is in two hours, but who knows how many will stay another night."  
  
"I'll take my chances." Angel replied, dryly.  
  
"All right, fine. But, don't say you haven't been warned. Watch your step around here."  
  
"Fine. Where is this hotel?"  
  
"Follow me, I'm headed into town anyway."  
  
Angel got into his car and started to follow the man just as the sun appeared over the horizon.  
  
Tyler walked into the store and saw Jody behind the counter. He sat down on the stool and immediately his usual was set in front of him. He had just enough time for the coffee before his first tour started.  
  
"So, Tyler," Jody began. "Did you feel El Blanco make his presence known last night?"  
  
"Yeah," Tyler said. "I had just fallen asleep and was having a really great dream when I was so rudely awakened."  
  
"I bet I can guess what that dream was about." Jody replied with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, and when I got back to sleep, all I could dream about was graboids." Tyler replied, his voice thick with disgust.  
  
Jody found this quite amusing and was still laughing when Burt and Angel walked in the door.  
  
"Hey, Burt." Jody called out. "Where'd you find him?" she said, gesturing toward Angel.  
  
"He was at the sign." Burt replied.  
  
"Oh, Burt." Jody began, looking distressed. "Did we lose another car out there?"  
  
"No, he was just looking. El Blanco didn't find him. At least the car was shut off and no radio was on."  
  
Angel didn't comment during the exchange, just quietly took in everything that was said. He was getting a weird feeling, and he didn't like it. What if this guy, Burt, wasn't crazy? He had, after all, seen weirder things than a giant worm. Hell, he was weirder than a giant worm.  
  
Jody came out from behind the counter and extended her hand to Angel. "Hi, I'm Jody. That's Tyler and the grouch that brought you here, is Burt."  
  
Angel took her hand and said, "Hi, I'm Angel."  
  
"Well, Angel. What brings you to our town? Graboid hunting?" Jody asked.  
  
Before Angel could reply, Burt chimed in. "No, he doesn't believe in El Blanco. Actually had the nerve to laugh at me."  
  
"Well, Burt, we all have at one time or another." Tyler said, joining the conversation.  
  
Burt just glared at Tyler.  
  
"Actually, I'm looking for a friend of mine. She disappeared about a year ago and I've been tracking her all over the country." Angel said.  
  
"And you tracked her here?" Jody asked in disbelief.  
  
"Well, not exactly. A woman in Bixby remembered her coming through and said I might want to try here."  
  
"Sorry, to disappoint you man, but most people don't stay here very long. They come here to see El Blanco and get out, back to where it's safe to walk on the ground without a wrist seismo." Tyler contributed to the conversation.  
  
Angel turned to the young man. "What is a wrist seismo?"  
  
"It's a seismograph that's been scaled down. You wear it on your wrist like a watch." Jody said while walking back behind the counter to pick up a small box.  
  
She returned and gestured for Angel to hold out his wrist. He complied and looked at the strange contraption.  
  
"Now if El Blanco comes close, your seismo will vibrate and warn you. If it goes off, get off the ground. You can get up on large rocks or if you're indoors, stand perfectly still. El Blanco hunts using vibrations, so if you don't move, he can't find you. However, don't get in a car. El Blanco can suck a car and all it's contents down into the ground." Jody helpfully informed him.  
  
Suddenly, Angel was very tired. He needed sleep in the worst way.  
  
Angel looked over at Burt, who was sipping a cup of coffee. "So, where's this hotel you were telling me about?" Angel asked.  
  
"I'll walk over there with you, after I finish my coffee." Tyler said. "I've got a tour this morning."  
  
At Angel's questioning look, Jody clarified. "He runs a graboid tour around the valley."  
  
Angel just nodded and decided not to make any comment.  
  
Angel looked at the seismo on his wrist again and took it off. Jody looked surprised when he handed it back to her.  
  
"Thanks, but I don't think I'll be needing one of these. I just want a room so I can get some sleep and then I'll be on my way."  
  
"All right." She said, "But it's your grave. You never know what's going to happen in Perfection."  
  
"You're lucky she didn't charge you for trying it on." Burt said with a sly grin toward Jody.  
  
Tyler finished his coffee and go up.  
  
"Well, Angel. Let's get you to the hotel, see if Anne has any rooms."  
  
After they left Burt just looked at Jody and shook his head. They were both picturing the paper work they would have to do after the stranger got himself eaten.  
  
Tyler walked into the small lobby followed by Angel. The guests that were taking the tour were waiting for him, but Anne wasn't in sight.  
  
"Wait here and I'll go get Anne." Tyler said.  
  
Angel nodded and started to look around.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a presence. He knew exactly who it was.  
  
Angel turned in the direction Tyler had gone and there she was, looking stunned.  
  
"Buffy." Angel said, but it came out a whisper.  
  
"Angel." Buffy said, but her voice was no louder than hers.  
TBC 


	2. I have a date

THIS PART IS MOSTLY DIALOGING. I'LL GET TO THE INTERACTION WITH THE OTHERS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. THIS CHAPTER WILL MOSTLY FILL IN SOME BLANKS AND BACK STORY. HOPEFULLY WILL EXPLAIN WHY BUFFY DID SOME OF THE THINGS SHE DID.  
TREMORS - PART TWO  
Buffy stood frozen in the doorway. She was sure she was hallucinating. There was no way Angel was here.  
  
Angel was having the same problem. He looked her over from head to toe. She was thinner than she was. Her hair was also longer and straight. It was pulled back into a practical ponytail.  
  
"Buffy?" Tyler said, confused breaking them both out of their reverie.  
  
Tyler turned to Buffy. "Who is this guy? I thought your name was Anne?"  
  
"Tyler, I can explain." Buffy began.  
  
"Yeah, Buffy. Why don't you do that?" Angel said. "Why don't you explain how you've been running for nearly a year? Why don't you explain why you ran away and left everyone who cared about you?"  
  
Buffy looked around and noticed people beginning to stare.  
  
"Tyler, you need to get the tour started. Angel, we need to take this into another room." Buffy said, taking charge.  
  
After those words, she went back through the doorway and disappeared.  
  
Angel moved to follow, only to find Tyler had grabbed his arm.  
  
"I don't know who you are or what you want, but we take care of our own, and Anne is one of us."  
  
"One of you?" Angel almost sneered. "You don't even know her real name." With that, Angel jerked his arm away and followed Buffy.  
  
"O.K. folks. Hope you enjoyed our little skit." Tyler adlibbed. "Now it's time for the tour to begin. If everyone will follow me we'll get started."  
  
Buffy was sitting at the table in the kitchen nursing a cup of coffee when Angel found her.  
  
"I'm sorry for the things I said in there." Angel began.  
  
"Angel, don't do this." Buffy said. "Why are you here? Why couldn't everyone just let me go? I did my duty, for seven years I guarded the hellmouth. I think it's time for me to just do something for me." Buffy was pleading with him with eyes not to make her go through this.  
  
As much as Angel loved and respected her, he couldn't just let it go. Her friends loved her; they needed to know she was all right.  
  
"I don't disagree. I just want to know why you had to shut out everyone who cares about you to do it?"  
  
"Don't you get it, Angel? I'll never be more than Buffy the vampire slayer to them. Even Dawn, my sister, still sees me as the slayer."  
  
"That's not all she sees you as. You are her sister, she loves you."  
  
"Yeah, she loves me so much she left and went back to England with Giles."  
  
"It wasn't an easy decision for her to make. She wanted to give you time and going to that school in England will be good for her."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I still don't understand Giles making the offer."  
  
"Maybe Giles needed to move on, too. You haven't exactly been his biggest fan lately."  
  
"Well, excuse me for being upset that he tried to murder Spike. He's the one that chose not to trust my judgment."  
  
"Well, his luck with vampires isn't exactly good. He was trying to watch out for you and the mission."  
  
"Angel, I know you aren't a Spike fan. I accept that. But I wouldn't let them hurt you after you got your soul back and I wasn't going to let them hurt Spike. He's honestly trying to make up for the things he did."  
  
"I know. That's why he chose to go to LA and help me there."  
  
"Spike's in LA?" Buffy was amazed.  
  
"Yeah. He came about six months ago, just before I left to find you."  
  
Wrong thing to say. "And why exactly did you take it upon yourself to come and find me, Angel. I told everyone when I left that I needed time." Buffy was getting angry again.  
  
"Because it had been six months and Dawn had received one letter from you. We didn't know if you were all right or if you needed anything. We didn't know anything. It's taken me six months to track you down."  
  
"I didn't want you to know anything. As for being all right, I closed the hellmouth, permanently and survived. Don't you know by now that I can take care of myself?"  
  
"We were just worried, Buffy. We are your friends and we love you."  
  
"Yeah, you all love me so much. That's why Dawn and Giles left. That's why Kennedy won't look at me. That's why the other potentials ran as far away as they could and didn't let me know where they were. Yeah, that seems like everybody cares to me." Buffy finished sarcastically.  
  
Angel looked at her with his tortured brown eyes and Buffy could feel her heart melt a little. "What about me? And Spike."  
  
Buffy sighed. "Spike wanted something that was never going to happen again. I do love him and I do care, but not in that way. He took off when he found out. Everybody I care about left me, including you. You went back to LA and your son."  
  
Angel cut her off. "You told me to go. In fact, you ordered me out."  
  
"I was just making you leave sooner than you planned. I heard you on the phone with Gunn saying you were going to stay a little while longer and then would be back."  
  
"I didn't want to leave until you agreed to come with me. I wanted you to come back to LA with me."  
  
"Oh and that would have worked. I don't think I could have survived watching you and Cordelia drool all over each other."  
  
"It's not like that. Cordy and I aren't together."  
  
"Only because of everything that happened with that big bad that possessed Cordelia."  
  
"Buffy this isn't about me. This is about you."  
  
"You brought it up. I'm just telling you the way things are."  
  
"All right. This isn't helping."  
  
"None of this is helping." Buffy snapped. "You found me and I'm fine. Why don't you just go back to LA and get on with your life. You can tell everyone I'm fine."  
  
"Will you at least tell me why you left in the first place?"  
  
"I told you. I needed time to be me, not the slayer."  
  
"There's more to it than that."  
  
Buffy sighed. She knew Angel wasn't going to let it go. She was going to have to tell him some of it so he would go away. She was finally pulling herself together and seeing him did nothing to help her.  
  
"Yes, there is. However, I'm not ready to talk about it. Here's what I can tell you. After the battle and finding out that so many people I cared about had died, I became depressed. Giles contacted a few friends and found a shrink that wouldn't commit me after hearing my story. So, I went to talk to her, in secret. Nobody, not even Giles, knew I was seeing her. I told Giles she was a quack and wasn't going back. But the truth was, she was helping me. I was dealing with what happened in the battle. I was coming to terms with it. What was dragging me down was the way everyone else was treating me. You and Spike acted like I would break. Kennedy wouldn't look at me and Willow would only talk to me if Kennedy wasn't around. Dawn seemed to distance herself and then announced she wanted to go to England with Giles. Then, Spike took off and you went back to LA."  
  
Buffy paused and looked at Angel. He looked as though he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He never realized how much the actions of the others had hurt her. He was used to people being uncomfortable with him and distancing themselves from him. He just didn't realize what it would do to Buffy. Angel knew they didn't do it on purpose; they were just trying to deal with everything too. Buffy is the strongest slayer ever but Angel had forgotten that her friends had a lot to do with her power. They gave her the will, the focus to do what had to be done. During this last battle things had been said and done and the friendships had been damaged. When they should have been leaning on each other, they were falling apart.  
  
"So, what happened to make you decide to leave?" Angel asked.  
  
"I talked to my doctor and she told me I needed to find me. I associated myself with my friends so much that I needed to take the time to find my strength in myself. She didn't tell me to leave and I don't think that was how she meant for it to be, but it was what I needed to do."  
  
"I understand that. But, why did you cut yourself off from Dawn? She's your family."  
  
"Yes, and one of the people that I associated my success as a slayer with. She wasn't just my sister; she was one of the gang. I didn't forget about her. She may have only received a couple of letters from me, but I have talked to the school at least twenty times and found out how she was doing. They told me she was adjusting well and her grades were steadily improving. I didn't want to do anything to jeopardize that."  
  
"Are you ever coming back?" Angel asked, quietly.  
  
"I don't know." She answered. "I've found a home here. These people are my friends. I have a business here. I may actually turn a profit this month."  
  
"Speaking of which. Where did you get the money to open a hotel?" Angel asked.  
  
Buffy looked sad and replied, "Xander's life insurance. Anya was the primary beneficiary, but seeing how she died with him, I got the insurance. And it was a lot. Xander wanted to make sure Anya was taken care of. I paid off the house and paid Dawn's tuition at that school until she graduates and took the rest for me to start over."  
  
"Why not just sell the house?" Angel asked.  
  
"If I ever decided to go back I wanted something to go back to. That house holds a lot of memories for me."  
  
Angel opened his mouth to speak again but the words never came. The seismo on Buff's arm started to vibrate. She looked down and then at him.  
  
"Looks like El Blanco is passing through." She said.  
  
"About that. I thought we weren't supposed to move or talk?" Angel asked.  
  
"Well, anywhere else you aren't. But my hotel is built like Burt's house. It has concrete surrounding it under the ground. As long as you are in the hotel, the hotel parking lot, or inside the fenced part of the yard, you're fine. El Blanco can't get through."  
  
"So, this graboid thing is for real. I wasn't sure. I thought it might be a tourist trap."  
  
"No, it's very real. I almost got eaten the day I arrived." Buffy laughed.  
  
"You left to get away from the supernatural and now you live with the threat of a giant worm. What kind of logic is that?" Angel asked.  
  
"El Blanco isn't supernatural. He comes from completely natural things. It's a long story, but El Blanco is a Precambrian life form. He's just a normal, earthly animal."  
  
"I guess I should go get my car. It's in front of that little store. I would feel better if it were in your parking lot."  
  
"All right. I guess you want a room?"  
  
"Yeah. I was driving all night. I need some sleep."  
  
"Fine. Go get your car and I'll get your room ready. I guess it doesn't matter if it's exposed to sun." Buffy said, looking pointedly at his finger and the Ring of Amara. "I thought you destroyed that?"  
  
"I did. Gwen, a girl I know from LA, found another one in Asia and brought it to me. It helps but I'm still not very comfortable in the sun. Old habits die hard."  
  
Buffy nodded sadly.  
  
"Buffy," Angel began, hesitantly. "Can I have dinner with you tonight? I know you're busy with the hotel, but I really need to talk to you some more."  
  
"Sorry, Angel." Buffy began. Then, she grinned. "I have a date tonight."  
  
Buffy turned and left the room after she told him that. He sat at the table in mild shock for a few minutes before getting up and heading for his car.  
  
Buffy grinned as she made up Angel's room. She could just imagine the thoughts that were going through his head. He'd drive himself crazy trying to imagine who she would be going out with. She hoped he wouldn't get all jealous and protective. Tyler was a nice guy. She didn't want Angel to make a scene. Tyler was just getting used to graboids. She didn't know how she would explain Angel to him. Maybe she wouldn't have to. She'd just tell him Angel was an old boyfriend. That was the truth. She'd just leave out the vampire part.  
  
Angel walked back in to find a key and a note from Buffy on the front desk. She was nowhere in sight. Angel decided not to push his luck. He didn't look for her. Just grabbed the key and headed for his room. He had a lot of thinking to do. This whole situation was crazy and he needed to sort it out in his head.  
  
Angel got to his room and found that Buffy had covered the windows with blankets. His heart swelled at the simple gesture.  
  
Angel dumped his bags on the bed and picked up the phone.  
  
It only took one ring. "Angel Investigations" came the British voice.  
  
"Spike, it's Angel. I found Buffy."  
Sorry for all the speaking. Just needed to explain a few things. I was thinking of maybe bring Spike and/or Faith out to Perfection. What do you think? I have a general idea where I'm going but I need input. Any suggestions would be appreciated.  
  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. Keep the reviews coming. 


	3. The Date

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I've decided whom I'm going to bring, I'm just not telling yet. Enjoy part 3. All reviews and suggestions are appreciated.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tyler walked into the store to see Jody behind the counter and Burt and Nancy sitting there sipping coffee. The tourists from the tour filed in behind him and started browsing. "Hey, Tyler. How did it go?"  
  
"Great. El Blanco threw up some dust and scared them to death. One couple is going take the tour again tomorrow in hopes of seeing him."  
  
"They'll change their minds if they do see him." Jody said grinning widely.  
  
The bell above the door tinkled and everyone turned to see the new arrival.  
  
"Hey, Anne." Jody said.  
  
"Hey, guys. What's new?"  
  
"That gorgeous hunk of man that's at your hotel right now." Jody quipped. "So, did you find out anything about him? Married? Children? Outstanding debts?"  
  
Buffy looked over to see Tyler giving her a weird look. She decided to spill the beans before he did.  
  
"Actually, I know him. He's an old boyfriend."  
  
Tyler looked like he was going to be sick and Jody got this really dreamy look on her face. Leave it to Angel to get the queen of business to look at something other than gross profit.  
  
"Boyfriend." Tyler choked out.  
  
"Once upon a long time ago, yes. Angel and I dated when I was a teenager."  
  
"So, why is he here and why did he call you Buffy?" Tyler asked.  
  
"Guys, there are a lot of things about me you don't know and I really don't want to try to explain them. Anne is my middle name. My first name is Buffy. And before you ask, no my last name is not really Winters. I wanted to disappear and in order to do that I changed my name. I'm not in trouble with the law or anything like that. There was just some stuff that went on back home that I needed to get away from."  
  
"So, this EX-boyfriend of yours spends six months trying to track you down? Why?" Tyler asked.  
  
"My friends were worried about me."  
  
"So, why send him?" Tyler demanded, sounding very jealous.  
  
"Because he's a detective." Buffy replied.  
  
"Wait a minute." Burt finally adds to the conversation. "A detective? What kind of detective?"  
  
"Calm down, Burt." Buffy said, soothingly. "He doesn't work for the government or anything. He's a private detective. He works only for the pursuit of truth, justice, and the American way."  
  
"How do you know that? How do you know his being here isn't some conspiracy to gain information on us and our life?" Burt argued.  
  
"Burt, calm down. I've known Angel since I was sixteen years old. Believe me, he doesn't work for the government."  
  
"So, what happens now?" Tyler asked. "What does he want with you?"  
  
"I told him what he wanted to know and he knows I'm all right. I hope he'll just go back home. He knows I'm not going with him."  
  
Nancy hadn't commented on the exchange but now she did. "Anne uh..I mean Buffy, where's home?  
  
"California." Was Buffy's vague reply.  
  
"Well, this is all very interesting but I have a graboid to track." Burt said getting up from his seat. "I'm taking your word about this Angel guy, but I'll still be watching him." Burt warned on his way out the door.  
  
"Yeah, and I've to go get ready for the next tour." Tyler said.  
  
Buffy followed him out and walked beside him. He looked over at her and said, "I guess you're going to cancel our date."  
  
"No, I just wanted to see what time you were picking me up." She replied.  
  
"What about your ex?"  
  
"Angel and I haven't been together for a long time. He doesn't tell me who I can see and who I can't." Buffy replied.  
  
"Great. I'll pick you up at eight. Dress for comfort. I have a surprise for you."  
It was 6 o'clock when Angel appeared downstairs. Buffy was in the kitchen getting a snack when she felt Angel's presence behind her.  
  
"Hey, sleep well?" Buffy asked without turning around.  
  
"Fine. This is a nice place."  
  
"Thanks. So are you checking out tonight?"  
  
"No. I thought I might hang around for a while."  
  
At those words Buffy whirled around. "Why?" She asked. "Do you think you're going to change my mind? I'm not going back. I'm not ready for that. I'm happy here. Now that you know where I am, you can call and check on me."  
  
"I've been looking for you for six months. Which means I've been on the road for six months. I want to rest up for a few days." Angel lied easily. He had every intention of trying to convince her to at least go back and visit. His phone call to Spike had brought relief to everyone that she was alive, but they wanted to see her and tell her how sorry they were that things went the way they did.  
  
"Did you bring food with you? We don't have a butcher close by."  
  
"Yeah, I try to keep a good supply with me. I've got about a five day supply."  
  
Buffy finished her snack and sat down at the table. "So, tell me what's been going on since I left."  
  
Angel sat down at the table and started to fill her in on the daily lives of those she left behind. There wasn't a lot to tell. Things had been very quiet since the last battle. He told her about Faith taking regular patrols and Spike showing up. Cordelia had recovered from her possession and still had the visions. Connor was warming up to Angel. A lot of the old hatred was gone. Their relationship was steadily improving. He even understood why Angel had to leave to find Buffy. Gunn and Fred's relationship had never recovered although they still worked with him. Gunn was currently single and Fred was dating Wesley. Giles and Olivia were dating in England. Willow and Kennedy had moved in together. They both attend UC Sunnydale and are doing well. Willow would be graduating soon and Kennedy was a freshman.  
  
"What about you? Where have you been for the last year?"  
  
"I've been here for about six months. Before that I traveled and met a lot of interesting people."  
  
"What about the people here? Are they for real? I mean that Burt guy looks like he came out of some sci fi movie. I saw the artillery he carries with him. Is he expecting a war?"  
  
Buffy laughed. That was how most people saw Burt at first. "No," She said. "He's just prepared. He's lived through two graboid attacks, a screecher attack, and an assblaster attack. That's just here. He's fought graboids and screechers all over the world. He doesn't want to be caught unaware."  
  
At his blank look, Buffy explained how graboids change to screechers then assblasters.  
  
Angel shook his head. He had come to terms with graboids, but this was just about too much.  
  
"Why in the hell did you pick a crazy town to settle down in?" Angel asked. "Why couldn't you choose some nice, normal mid west town?"  
  
Buffy laughed again. "I came here for the tour. I thought it was some sort of demon, but it wasn't. I met the people and they made me feel right at home."  
  
"What about this Tyler guy?" Angel asked.  
  
"What about him? He runs the graboid tour. Bought it from a guy they call 'Desert Jack' in Vegas. He's making it work. Business is picking up. And before you ask, Jody inherited the store from her uncle who was killed in the first graboid attack. Nancy was here during the first attack. She's a flower child. Makes pottery. Have you met Rosalita?" Buffy asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice.  
  
"No. Who's she?"  
  
"She inherited a cattle ranch from Miguel, who died in the last graboid attack. She used to be a showgirl in Vegas."  
  
Angel grinned. "I think I need to meet her." He said, mischievously. He hadn't missed the jealousy in Buffy's voice. Maybe he could use that to his advantage.  
  
"Don't worry, you will. She should be in town tomorrow." Buffy looked down at her watch. "Sorry, Angel. I've got to go get ready for my date."  
  
"So, who's the lucky guy?" Angel asked, not even trying to keep the jealousy out of his voice.  
  
Buffy was almost out the door and turned around to give Angel a warning look. "Not that it's any of your business, but I have a date with Tyler."  
  
"You're going out with a guy who chases this El Blanco for a living? He must have a death wish. What do you see in him?"  
  
"I see a very nice body, a dark tan, a cute uncertainty when it comes to women, hypnotizing eyes, and a sweet personality." Buffy didn't give Angel a chance to respond before giving him a warning. "Leave him alone, Angel. None of this is his fault. We've had this date planned for a week. He's a nice, normal guy. Isn't that what you left me for?" Buffy finished with more than a little hostility in her voice. Without waiting for comment she took off to her private quarters.  
  
Angel thought about her words. Yes, that's why he left her, but some things had changed. He could be in the sun now. He could love her now. When Willow returned his soul in LA, she took out the happiness clause. His soul was bound. He wanted her with him, forever. Sadly, it may be too little too late. He had hurt her a lot. She may not want him at all.  
  
Buffy thought about Angel the entire time she was getting dressed. Damn him, coming here and taking over her thoughts. She still loved him as much as ever. She just wasn't ready to let him back into her life. She had been hurt so much. Hearing about Cordelia and Angel's almost relationship had been a blow to Buffy. He left her so she could have someone normal and then almost gets together with Cordelia. It made her doubt his feelings for her. If he couldn't make it work with them, why did he think he could with Cordelia? Did he love her more than he had Buffy?  
  
Buffy shook off her thoughts and tried to think about Tyler. He was nice and cute, but she didn't feel anything more for him than friendship. She told him that but he convinced her to give him a chance to change her mind. It had taken him two months to convince her to go out with him.  
Tyler walked into the hotel a few minutes before eight and the first person he saw was Angel, sitting in the small lobby.  
  
The two men nodded in greeting but didn't speak. Tyler started toward the back of the building when Angel spoke.  
  
"If you hurt her, you'll answer to me." Angel said in a quiet but menacing voice. Tyler felt a shiver run down his spine. Tyler turned around just to be looking into the most intense chocolate eyes he had ever seen. He didn't doubt what Angel said and was fairly certain it would mean lots of pain.  
  
"I have no intention of hurting her." Was the best Tyler could manage.  
  
"The road to hell is paved with good intentions." Angel responded.  
  
Buffy chose that moment to walk into the room. She could feel the tension in the air. She gave Angel an angry look to which he just shrugged. He didn't think he had done anything wrong. He was just telling this guy the way things were.  
  
"Let's go, Tyler. Good night, Angel." Buffy said and breezed out the door.  
Angel didn't stay in the lobby after Buffy left. He had to get out of there. He ran up to his room and grabbed his bag and headed to his car. He didn't know where he was going but he wasn't going to sit around and wait for Buffy to get back from her 'date'.  
  
Angel drove until he couldn't see the lights of the town anymore. He pulled off onto an unpaved side road. He stopped at a large cluster of rocks. It seemed to be the only thing around. The area surrounding him was a desert bathed in moonlight. Not forgetting about El Blanco, Angel shut off his car and climbed on the rocks with his bag. Once seated, he took in the beauty of his surroundings. No doubt it was beautiful. It only made him think of Buffy and the way she looked in the moonlight. Angel groaned to himself. It was going to be a long night. He opened up his bag and took out a packet of blood. He hadn't eaten today and was hungry. His pack was perfect for his purposes. It was insulated and with frozen ice packs he kept his blood fresh. It was also small and portable.  
  
Angel felt his fangs elongate when he smelled the blood. He bit into the bag and felt the blood enter his body. He finished off the packet quickly and was tempted to have another, but didn't. He didn't know how long he would be here and didn't want to have to leave to get more blood.  
  
Angel sat there after his meal, not really thinking just relaxing when he suddenly got nervous. He looked all around but didn't see anything. He shrugged it off. It was getting late. He should get back to the hotel.  
  
Angel only took about two steps away from the rock when something grabbed his leg. He looked down to see an ugly worm creature wrapped around his leg. This is what they're so worried about? Granted this is ugly, but not worth all the commotion it's caused. Angel jerked his leg back but this thing was incredibly strong. Using all his strength he jerked his foot free and jumped back onto the rock. He turned around just as El Blanco's head came through the ground.  
  
"What the hell?" Angel yelled and jumped higher on the rock. He studied the creature for a moment. He saw the tentacles that came from its mouth trying to climb the rock and get to him. He had forgotten about those. That was what had his leg, not the main creature. He cursed himself for forgetting about that little detail.  
  
Angel turned as his hearing picked up a vehicle approaching. It was Burt. What the hell was he doing? Was he trying to get eaten?  
  
Angel's question was answered when Burt stopped about 50 feet away and fired what look like a grenade launcher. The charge landed a few feet away from the rock and went off. It exploded and Angel heard the creature scream and take off. Unfortunately for Angel and his super hearing, the explosion hurt him almost as much as El Blanco. He was still trying to get the ringing in his ears to stop to when Burt pulled up to the rock.  
  
"What the hell are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" Burt yelled. "You almost became graboid chow!"  
  
"I was just enjoying the moon light." Angel responded calmly. "How did you find me?"  
  
"I didn't." Burt replied, shortly. "I was tracking El Blanco when I picked up a slight heat source. Must have been the motor on your car. My equipment didn't pick you up at all. Must be malfunctioning. I'll take it home and check it out."  
  
"Maybe it's just because I'm really cold." Angel said hoping Burt would believe him and knowing he wouldn't. Burt wasn't stupid after all.  
  
"No, it should still pick up your body heat. Just a glitz. I'll fix it."  
  
Burt looked at Angel's wrist and yelled again. "You came out here without a wrist seismo!"  
  
"Didn't think I needed one."  
  
Burt took a slow breath to try and reign in his temper. He didn't need anymore paper work. El Blanco made his life possible but he didn't want any more people to die because of him.  
  
"That grenade won't keep him away for long. He'll be back. I suggest you get in your car and head back to town."  
  
Angel didn't argue. He just grabbed his pack and headed for his car.  
  
Angel was driving back to the hotel and casually looked at clock on his radio. Well, it's almost midnight. Buffy should be back by now. Angel thought.  
  
After Angel left Burt saw something Angel left behind but didn't have time to investigate it. His wrist seismo started to vibrate and Burt took off before El Blanco reached him. He'd come back later and check it out.  
On the other side of the valley, Tyler and Buffy were having a moonlight picnic. Tyler had found a large flat rock, well off the ground and had set up a feast.  
  
Buffy was enjoying herself. The company was good, the scenery was better, and the food was excellent.  
  
"Tyler, I didn't know you could cook?" Buffy teased.  
  
Tyler blushed and admitted, "Well, actually Nancy made this stuff. She didn't want me to scare you off with my bad cooking." Buffy laughed.  
  
"So, where are we, exactly? I've never been up here."  
  
"We're close to Rosalita's ranch. We're pretty safe up here. El Blanco doesn't like the thin soil up here. He doesn't come up here very often. I didn't want to have to worry about him tonight."  
  
The conversation turned to business and things in town. They talked for a long time.  
  
"Well, Tyler. It's been fun, but I have to get back to the hotel. I still have to get up and fix breakfast for everybody."  
  
They started to pack up when their seismos started going off. Buffy and Tyler looked at each other then at their seismos and ran for his jeep. They jumped in and were off.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll have to come back for our things." Tyler quipped. Inwardly, he was cursing. He was hoping to get a kiss in the moonlight before they left.  
  
Buffy grinned. "Yeah, you'll just have the bring the tour up here tomorrow and show them what happens when you go for moonlit picnics."  
  
Buffy looked down at her watch. It was almost midnight. At least she would get a few hours of sleep.  
Burt looked over the seismograph readings. He had seismos set up all over the valley. He figured if he could figure out El Blanco's pattern, it would keep them all a little safer. Suddenly, Burt paled. He double- checked his readings.  
  
"Oh, shit." Burt said out loud, even thought he was alone. "This isn't good." Burt grabbed his radio and started to warn the others. Then he noticed the time and decided to wait until morning. Nobody should be out until then.  
  
Burt put his radio back on the charger and began to prepare. He was afraid things were about to get ugly. 


	4. I know you

Buffy was preparing breakfast the next morning when Tyler burst through the door.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked, breathlessly.  
  
"Tyler, what's wrong? I'm fine, of course."  
  
"We've been trying to reach you on your walkie."  
  
"Oh, sorry. I haven't got it on me. It's in my room. What's going on?"  
  
"Burt was going through his seismo read outs last night and found El Blanco isn't the only graboid in the valley."  
  
"What?" Buffy was shocked.  
  
"There are at least two more. He's trying to track them now."  
  
"What do we do?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You're safe here. It's probably best you stay here. Do you have any guests that are planning on staying?"  
  
"Just Angel. Everyone else is checking out this morning."  
  
"Good. We need to get everyone out of here. We don't how long those graboids have been active."  
  
"It couldn't be long or Burt would have noticed." Buffy reasoned.  
  
"Not necessarily. Burt said there was one part of the valley he couldn't monitor well. Something about fault lines and normal seismic activity. If they developed in that area they could very well be ready to morph into screechers."  
  
"What do we do?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Burt called Twichell. He's going to block off the road. We have to get the tourists out of here before they cut off the valley or they're stuck here."  
  
"How long do we have?"  
  
"About two hours."  
  
A voice from the doorway sent chills up Buffy and Tyler, but for different reasons. Tyler's reaction was one of a little fear. Buffy's was one of pleasure. His voice could always do that to her.  
  
"I see you two have gotten an early start." Angel commented dryly.  
  
"Angel," Buffy said. "We don't have time to do this right now. We've got two new graboids in the area and have to get everybody out before they close off the valley. I suggest you get your stuff and head out."  
  
"Sorry, Buffy. But I think I'll stay. I'll go wake the other guests for you though."  
  
"Angel, please."  
  
"I'm staying. I'll help any way I can, but I'm not leaving you." Angel said. His double meaning so clear even Tyler caught it. Buffy chose to ignore it completely.  
  
"Fine. Go wake the guests and tell them to be ready to move in an hour." Angel moved out the door.  
  
"Tyler, has Jody got the full scale seismos up and running?"  
  
"Yeah. They're set up in her store and are getting feed from Burt's seismos, too."  
  
"Great. At least they can't sneak up on us."  
  
Tyler was watching her. "What?" Buffy demanded.  
  
"Just wondering when you became the take charge person. You did it when this guy, Angel, showed up and did it again just now. I guess I'm just surprised. You've always just gone along with us."  
  
"Tyler, there's a lot of things you don't know about me and right now isn't the time to go into it." Buffy said.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Tyler said, giving her a mock salute.  
  
"O.K. So, is the store going to be headquarters or do we need to set up at a more secure location?" Buffy asked.  
  
"We were hoping you would let us set up here. That way we don't have to worry about the graboids getting too smart and trying to shut us down."  
  
"Fine. Let's get the guests gone and then we'll move the equipment. Where are the others?"  
  
"Every one except Burt is at the store."  
  
Angel came back through the door. "The guests are all up and pretty frightened. I told them not to worry that it was just a precaution."  
  
"Thanks Angel." Buffy said. She turned to Tyler. "Who is going to escort them to the edge of the valley?"  
  
"I will." Tyler said.  
  
"Fine. What else needs to be done?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Nothing until Burt gets here. He's always got a plan."  
  
They heard the sounds of guests coming down the stairs. Tyler smiled at Buffy. "I guess that's my que to go.  
  
Tyler walked into the lobby and started trying to reassure guests. He got them organized and out the door.  
  
"So, what now?" Angel asked.  
  
"Now we go over to the store and move the equipment over here."  
  
"What then?" Angel asked. "These things are endangered and protected by law."  
  
"Yes, they are, but screechers are not." Buffy smiled at Angel. "It's a little loop hole in the law. We wait for them to change and then eliminate them before they change again."  
  
"What are screechers like?" Angel asked.  
  
"I'll explain later. Right now we need to get that equipment over here before one of them decides to come into town."  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
Jody had her eyes glued to the seismo when Angel and Buffy walked into the store.  
  
"Hey everybody." Buffy said.  
  
"Hey, Anne." Rosalita began. "Oh, sorry, um, Buffy."  
  
She turned to look and Angel and went pale. "Oh my God." She said. "It's you. I never thought I'd see you again."  
  
Buffy gave Angel a look that could kill while Angel looked confused.  
  
"Do I know you?" Angel asked.  
  
"I was in Vegas when you and your friends were there for Lorne. I worked at the Tropicana. I was one of the dancers then. I guess you wouldn't recognize me with out the green make up. My name is Rosalita." Rosalita responded and walked over to shake Angel's hand.  
  
"Sorry, I don't remember you."  
  
"Unlike some of the other girls, I knew what went on when you went into that Million Dollar game room. No one ever came out. When I saw you go in there I knew you were never coming out. Lorne was a good friend. He told me all about you. I was trying to get to you and give you a message when you went behind the curtain."  
  
"I see. What exactly did Lorne tell you about me?" Angel asked, nervously.  
  
"Just that you were one of the good guys. He trusted you. He knew you would come and get him out of that mess he was in. I don't know what those guys were using him for, but he didn't like it."  
  
"Well, he's fine now. We got him out and he's back in LA." Angel said.  
  
"Thank God for that."  
  
"This is all very interesting." Buffy stated, coldly. "However, we have other things to take care of right now."  
  
Buffy did take a moment to introduce Angel to Nancy. Then they gathered their things and headed for the hotel.  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
They got the equipment set up in the lobby of the hotel and we talking about strategy when Burt pulled up.  
  
They all ran out to meet him. He looked grim. Burt always looked grim but now it was worse than usual.  
  
"What's wrong, Burt?" Nancy asked.  
  
"One of them has already changed." Burt stated. "I tracked him with my seismo into the eastern part of the valley then he disappeared from sight. I turned on my heat trackers and this is what I found." Burt turned the screen to face them and they saw 6 heat signatures on the screen.  
  
"Oh, God. What do we do now?" Buffy asked.  
  
"We get a team together and we go find it." Burt said. "We have to get to them before they multiply more. When I first spotted them there were only three."  
  
"How do they multiply so fast?" Angel asked.  
  
"They are hermaphrodites." Burt said. "They get enough to eat and bam, there's another one."  
  
"Oh." Angel said. "It seems to me that gives them quite an edge."  
  
Burt looked at him a moment before he grinned. "Those were my exact thoughts when I found out."  
  
"So, what's the plan?" Angel asked. He was in his element here. He had something to fight. That should help him keep his mind off Buffy.  
  
"When Tyler gets back, he and I are going to go hunting." Burt said.  
  
"What about the rest of us?" Buffy asked, starting to get a little angry at the thought of being left out.  
  
"I need someone to stay and watch over the town." Burt said.  
  
"Rosalita and Nancy can do that." Buffy argued.  
  
"I don't want to put you in any danger." Burt retorted.  
  
Buffy laughed long and hard at that. Everyone but Angel was looking at her like she had lost her mind. Angel couldn't help the smirk that came across his face. They were treating her like she was some helpless female. If they only knew.  
  
Buffy stopped laughing when she heard Rosalita's worried voice. "Burt, you better have a look at this."  
  
They all looked back at the screen and counted 12 screechers now. "Oh shit." Jody blurted out.  
  
"We can't wait for Tyler. We have to go now." Buffy said.  
  
Burt took out his walkie and called for Tyler.  
  
"Hey, Burt. What's up?" Tyler responded.  
  
"What's your location?" Burt asked.  
  
"About three miles outside of town. The tourists are gone and Twichell has closed off the valley."  
  
"Great. Get back here as fast as you can." Burt said.  
  
"Why? What's up?"  
  
"One of the worms has changed. There are approximately twelve screechers on the loose now."  
  
"I'll be there in a flash. Tyler out." Tyler grinned and stepped harder on the gas. He was driving an old mustang that had been abandoned in town. It didn't look like much but he built the motor himself. The 302 Boss under the hood with the four barrel carburetor drank the gas greedily and rapidly increased the speed of the car.  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
"All right." Burt began. "Rosalita and Nancy go to the store and gather supplies. We'll need heat dusters and food. I've got the ammunition and firepower in the truck. Jody, go inside and check the seismos. We need to know where the other graboid is."  
  
Everyone scrambled at his orders.  
  
"What about us?" Buffy asked.  
  
Burt looked at Buffy and Angel. As much as he didn't want her tagging along, they could use another gun or two.  
  
"Can you use a firearm?" Burt asked.  
  
Buffy and Angel both nodded.  
  
"Fine. Go get changed into long pants and shirts and hiking boots. That will help hide your body heat."  
  
Buffy and Angel nodded and went inside.  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
They met in the hallway after changing.  
  
"Buffy, can you use a gun?" Angel asked.  
  
"I've fired one a few times. Remember the judge." Buffy snapped.  
  
"That was a rocket launcher." Angel retorted.  
  
"Angel, I can throw a stake and hit a vampire in the heart at fifty feet. I can hit a vamp with a crossbow at a couple of hundred feet. I don't think a gun is going to be much harder to aim." Buffy said.  
  
Angel could see a point to her reasoning.  
  
"What about you?" Buffy asked. "You haven't exactly needed a gun to protect yourself the last couple of hundred years. Have you ever fired one?"  
  
"Of course. I'm not that old. I was quite good when I was human. Of course, they were very primitive, but I don't think I've lost my touch."  
  
"Whatever. We'd better get going before Burt leaves us."  
  
"What's in the bag?" Angel asked, pointing to the canvas satchel on her back.  
  
"A nasty surprise for the screechers." Buffy replied. Angel cocked his eyebrow at her, but didn't pursue the subject. They headed downstairs and out the door.  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
"O.K. We're ready." Buffy called as they came out the door. "What's the status?"  
  
Burt looked a little surprised by her actions and words. If he didn't know better, he would swear she was used to being in charge.  
  
"Tyler arrived a couple of minutes ago. He's gone to help Rosalita and Nancy gather supplies. Jody has tracked what we believe to be El Blanco into the southern part of the valley. He's following his usual patterns. The other one is pretty close to the screecher group." Burt informed them.  
  
Tyler, Nancy, and Rosalita came over to the hotel with their arms loaded down with supplies.  
  
Tyler handed Buffy and Angel heat dusters then donned one himself.  
  
"Everybody ready?" Burt asked.  
  
"Let's go." Buffy said, on her way to Burt's SUV.  
  
Tyler and Burt gave Angel a quizzical look. Angel knew what they were thinking. What happened to the Anne they knew. This Buffy was totally different. Angel just shrugged his shoulders and followed Buffy to the vehicle.  
  
They were headed down the road when Angel spoke. "So, anyone care to fill me in on these screechers. I'd like to know what I'm going to be fighting."  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
A/N. Sorry for the short chapter. I'm trying to figure out the sequence of events from here on out. Don't worry. Buffy will have a familiar visitor soon, probably in the next chapter. Don't forget to review. I crave new ideas and suggestions. 


	5. The secret's out

". and that's everything you need to know about screechers and ass blasters." Burt finished.  
  
Angel was still trying to digest the information he had just been given. Just when you thought things couldn't get any weirder.  
  
"So, what's the plan?" Angel asked.  
  
"I'll take Buffy and hit them high. We can get above them." Burt said. "You and Tyler take the low side and cut off any escape route."  
  
"Fine." Angel answered. "How far away are we now?" Angel asked, hoping to come to terms with the fact he was going to be stuck with Buffy's new flame.  
  
"About 8 miles." Burt answered. "Any questions?"  
  
No one had any questions and the drive was completed in silence.  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
The armed guard looked at the young woman in front him and stated firmly, again. "I'm sorry, miss. No one is allowed in the valley at this time."  
  
Faith looked at the guard in distain. "Well, can you at least tell me why?" she demanded.  
  
"There is a situation in the valley."  
  
"To hell with your situation. I've got friends in there." Faith yelled, starting to get mad.  
  
The guard seemed undisturbed at her ire. After all, she was just a girl and a small one at that, or so he thought.  
  
Faith fought back the killing anger that came to the surface. If the situation was that dangerous she had to get inside and help Angel and Buffy. She thought back to what Spike had told her, which wasn't much. He just said Buffy had found a place as weird as Sunnydale but without demons and vampires. Damn Spike for not filling her in.  
  
Faith came out of her thoughts as she realized the guard was speaking to her again. "I'm sorry, miss. But I have to ask you to leave the area."  
  
"What about my friends?"  
  
"I'm sorry, miss. There's nothing you can do. Now, please exit the area before I have you removed forcefully."  
  
Faith literally had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing in his face. She only counted four guards in the area. That wasn't nearly enough to stop her. But wisdom and good judgment prevailed. She would have to find another way into the valley.  
  
She turned to get back into her car but couldn't resist the temptation of one last comment. She turned back to the guard and said, "Bite me, asshole." Before getting in her car and driving away.  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
Angel felt the tension in Burt as they neared their destination. He began to sweat ever so slightly and his heart rate increased a few beats per minute. Sensing the change in Burt, Angel began to get a little nervous, too. Burt always seemed in complete control and unshakeable. It made Angel wonder just how bad these things could be.  
  
"This is as far as we go in the truck." Burt said as he stopped. "Any closer and they could sense the heat from the engine. We walk from here."  
  
Buffy and Tyler didn't seem to catch the change in Burt. They got out of the truck and put on their heat dusters. Buffy grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder.  
  
"What's in the bag?" Tyler asked. "Burt brought the firepower."  
  
"Just a few things in case we need them." Buffy answered cryptically.  
  
"Speaking of firepower." Said Burt opening his stash of weapons. He kept the most rounds and biggest gun for himself. He gave Tyler a high- powered rifle and extra cartridges. Angel got the same plus a handgun. Buffy received a 22-rifle. She wasn't happy about it but decided she could make it with that and what was in her bag. Burt went on to give details of the plan as he handed out weapons.  
  
Burt double-checked the location of the screechers. "All right people, let's move."  
  
They separated in to their two groups. Angel and Tyler took off to cover the lower part of the area while Burt and Buffy started climbing to get above them.  
  
Burt and Buffy walked in silence both preparing themselves mentally for battle. Burt knew exactly what he was walking into and was going over every detail in his mind. Screechers got smarter and he didn't like to walk into anything unprepared. Buffy had the facts but no real experience with screechers. This didn't bother her too much. She was used to walking into situations that required her to think on her feet. But it had been a while, too long. She hoped she still had it. It had been well over a year since her last battle. Still, she worked out and kept her body in good shape. Although no one knew it, she occasionally went out to play with El Blanco. She would let him find her and then evade him. The warrior in her just couldn't stop completely. She didn't know why she did it; she just knew she had to have something to fight, even if it was a battle of wits.  
  
Tyler and Angel walked in uncomfortable silence for a while. Angel was preparing himself for battle. Just like Buffy and Burt, he was a warrior. Tyler, on the other hand, was not. Yes, he could and would fight, but it wasn't him. He liked adventure and excitement but didn't have the warrior spirit. Warriors fought to win. Tyler fought for the thrill of the game.  
  
Finally, Tyler couldn't take the silence any longer. "So, how did you meet Buffy?" Tyler asked.  
  
Angel didn't like to be interrupted while preparing for battle. "None of your business." Angel responded curtly.  
  
"Look. I know you don't like the fact Buffy and I went out, but she's not yours. She said you two haven't been an item since she was a teenager."  
  
Angel looked and the man and had to admire his guts. "Look, Tyler. Buffy and I are none of your business. I've known her for a long time." Angel said in a tone that told Tyler to drop the subject. He listened.  
  
"So, Buffy tells us that you're a detective."  
  
"Yeah, that's right." Angel said.  
  
"What's it like? Do you get to save the girl a lot?" Tyler asked.  
  
Angel sighed to himself. No use trying to mentally prepare with this guy around. Still, he couldn't help but find himself starting to like him.  
  
"I help a lot of people. Sometimes it's girls and sometimes it's guys. It's a job."  
  
"Yeah, but what made you decide to do it? It isn't exactly a common profession."  
  
"It chose me." Angel replied sadly. Tyler noticed the change in his tone, but didn't comment.  
  
The two groups walked in silence until they reached their destination.  
  
"O.K. There they are." Burt said.  
  
Buffy looked over and down the ridge. Sure enough, there they were. There were already more than twelve. What ever they found to eat was plentiful.  
  
Burt had already loaded his rifle and was getting the first screecher in his sights as Buffy prepared her weapon. She didn't have a scope on hers like Burt did, but it didn't matter. He probably just expected her to fire into the crowd and hope for the best.  
  
Burt had his prey in his sights and his finger was tightening on the trigger when his wrist seismo went off. Buffy and Burt both went perfectly still. The ground underneath them shifted as they felt the graboid pass under them. It was headed for the group of screechers.  
  
Burt carefully turned his head and grinned at Buffy. If the graboid wanted to help kill the screechers he didn't have a problem with it.  
  
At the bottom of the ridge Angel and Tyler were waiting when Tyler's wrist seismo went off. He looked anxiously at it but grinned a little when he saw where the graboid was.  
  
"It's headed for the screechers." Tyler whispered to Angel.  
  
"So, what do we do?" Angel whispered back.  
  
"We wait. We don't do anything until Burt makes a move. Maybe this graboid will do most of the work for us."  
  
Both groups waited. Angel and Tyler couldn't see much that was going on higher on the ridge. Burt and Buffy had the advantage. They could see just about everything. For a couple of minutes everything was quiet.  
  
Suddenly, the graboid emerged and grabbed a screecher. The other screechers sensed it's heat and headed for the spot but the graboid was back underground before they reached it.  
  
"One down." Burt said with a grin.  
  
The graboid managed to get three more screechers before they started to wise up. As a group the screechers started moving, but not up or down. They moved to the side and around the side of the ridge. Burt and Buffy lost sight of the herd.  
  
"Burt are you there?" came Tyler's voice on the radio.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here." Burt replied.  
  
"What's going on up there? It's sounds like herd of cattle running."  
  
"The graboid spooked them and the entire group took off to the other side of the ridge. They are out of site."  
  
"So, what's the plan?" Tyler asked.  
  
"We regroup back at my vehicle. We'll make a new battle plan there. Burt out."  
  
They met up almost to Burt's SUV. They made small talk until reached the vehicle and saw the infrared screen. There were no screechers anywhere on the screen!  
  
"Where did they go?" Buffy asked in confusion.  
  
Burt looked puzzled. He stared intently at the screen and until he noticed three pairs of eyes on him.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Where did they go, Burt?" Tyler asked.  
  
"I don't know." Burt replied.  
  
"What do you mean, you don't know?" Buffy asked. "You're Burt. You're supposed to know these things."  
  
"I keep telling you. These things get smarter and they get smarter fast. Maybe they found a cave or overhang that will hide their body heat."  
  
"So, what do we do now?" Angel asked.  
  
"We have to find them. It won't be long until they morph into ass blasters."  
  
"Maybe they have already started to morph. Maybe that's why their body heat isn't showing up." Buffy speculated.  
  
"No." Burt said. "It hasn't been long enough. They've found someway to hide their body heat."  
  
"Let's get back to town." Burt said. "It will be dark in a couple of hours. We don't have time for a complete search. I don't like trying to hunt when my prey can see me better than I can see them. We'll start back first thing in the morning."  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
Faith surveyed with area with binoculars. The guards were more alert than she had hoped. They never left their post and were more alert than the usual guard. She suspected it was because of whatever was happening in the valley. That made her worry even more.  
  
She was trying to decide on a plan when a car pulled up to the barricade. A short, heavy man got out of the car. The guards immediately went to talk to him, but instead of telling him to leave led him into their command tent.  
  
Faith decided to get a closer look. Maybe she could find out what this "situation" was.  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
"Sir, the screechers have disappeared from our heat sensors. Three people were in the area at the time. We assume one of these people was Burt Gummer, sir. They had on protective dusters but their engine heat gave us their position. They are on their way back to town."  
  
"But where did they go?" Twitchell asked, referring to the screechers.  
  
"We're not sure, sir." The man answered.  
  
"All right. I'm going into town. I'll get a report from Burt and the others."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Faith heard the man say he was going into town. She moved back over to his car. Working for a detective did have its up side. Faith used her set of lock picks to open the trunk of the car and slipped inside.  
  
Twitchell got into his vehicle and the guard removed the barricade to allow him to pass.  
  
Faith wasn't very comfortable in the trunk but she had been in worse spots. At least now she was headed for her friends.  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
Jody, Nancy, and Rosalita met them when they pulled in at the store.  
  
"Well, how did it go?" Jody demanded.  
  
"They vanished." Burt said. "The graboid got three of them and then the herd took off and vanished."  
  
"We thought you killed the graboid. It's disappeared from the seismo." Jody informed them.  
  
"It's probably in the process of changing." Burt sighed.  
  
They all looked to see a car coming up the road. Burt groaned. It was no secret he and Twitchell didn't see eye to eye.  
  
Twitchell parked his car and got out. He liked to act like he was important. He strolled over to the group, who still hadn't spoken.  
  
"Hey, guys. What's up?" Twitchell asked.  
  
"Oh, just a few screechers who will soon be ass blasters." Burt answered.  
  
"So, what happened out there tonight? My guys were tracking you and then the screechers vanished."  
  
"So we noticed." Burt responded dryly. "The other graboid got a few of them and then they took off and disappeared."  
  
"So, what now?" Twitchell asked.  
  
"We wait for morning and sent out a search party." Burt answered. He had opened his mouth to say more when they heard someone beating and shouting.  
  
"What's that?" Twitchell asked.  
  
Angel's ears picked up the location of the sound and he ran to the back of Twitchell's car.  
  
"Someone's in here!" Angel said. He knew exactly who it was.  
  
"That's impossible." Twitchell said while running to car and fumbling with his keys. He got the key in the lock and threw open the trunk. Faith lay there with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Hi, guys." She said, rising from the trunk.  
  
Angel came forward to help her. He didn't know she was coming but was glad she was here. Faith gracefully exited the trunk and pulled a large bag out with her and slung it over her shoulder.  
  
Buffy just stood back and watched.  
  
"Who are you and what were you doing in my car?" Twitchell yelled.  
  
Faith looked undisturbed as she turned to face him. "Your guard dogs wouldn't let me in. I decided to hitch a ride."  
  
"I'll have you arrested." Twitchell blustered.  
  
"Go ahead and try." Faith commented. "You better have a lot of back up though."  
  
"She's a friend of mine." Buffy spoke up. Twitchell could be a real ass and Faith had no patience. It was not a good thing. This could get real ugly.  
  
"Friend or not, she shouldn't be here!" Twitchell yelled.  
  
Burt stepped in. "Look, she here. We can use all the help we can get. The screechers have come up with something new. Unless of course you want to drive her back to the barricade in that car the screechers can see from a mile off. They could be anywhere by now." Burt finished slyly.  
  
"Fine." Twitchell said, defeated. "She can stay. But I take no responsibility for her safety."  
  
"Listen, man. No one is responsible for my safety but me. I can take care of myself." Faith said.  
  
"Buffy, aren't you going to introduce us?" Nancy asked.  
  
Buffy introduced Faith as a friend for back home. She noticed Tyler drooling a little over Faith. She grinned. Good. Maybe he would back off her a little.  
  
"Now that we're all acquainted, let's figure out what to do about this situation." Burt said. He walked toward the hotel and everyone followed.  
  
Buffy, Angel, and Faith took up the rear.  
  
"What are you doing here, Faith?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Angel called and told us he found you. Things have been too quiet in LA for a while. I always wanted to visit Nevada, so here I am."  
  
"Well, it's good to see you." Angel said.  
  
"By the way, what's with those stupid dusters you are all wearing?" Faith asked.  
  
"Oh, these. Well, that's a very interesting story." Buffy said with a grin.  
  
Angel removed his duster and handed it to Faith. "Here, put this on."  
  
Faith looked at it for a moment. "I don't think so. Not really my style."  
  
"Put it on. You're going to need it. It hides your body heat. It'll make sense when we explain what's going on. For now, don't go outside without one of these on." Angel explained.  
  
Faith threw the duster on carelessly and they continued on to the hotel.  
  
They arrived inside to find the others going over plans. El Blanco was keeping to his normal travel patterns. The other graboid had disappeared from the seismo not long after chasing the screechers away. The only heat on the monitor was that of the other animals of the valley, cattle, mules, horses, a couple of wolves, and things like that.  
  
Burt was studying topographical maps of the area. Suddenly he let out a yelp. "I've got it." He yelled.  
  
"What is it, Burt?" Nancy asked.  
  
"The old mine. They must have found a way to get into the mine." Burt exclaimed.  
  
"But the mine is miles away from the area." Rosalita said.  
  
"The mine had access tunnels that ran in a lot of different directions. They closed most of them, but what if they found a way in?" Burt argued.  
  
"So, now they are underground?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Possibly. It would explain why we can't see them." Burt said.  
  
"That's not good." Tyler put in. "How are we going to find them if they're underground?"  
  
"The old-fashioned way." Burt said. "We'll just have to track them. I suggest everyone get some sleep. We'll head out tomorrow at nine hundred hours."  
  
Everyone left, leaving Faith, Angel, and Buffy to talk. Buffy explained graboids, screechers, and ass blasters to Faith. She took it well, but then this was Faith, her sister slayer.  
  
"Cool." Faith commented when Buffy told her how ass blasters took off and how they got their name. "Sounds like fun."  
  
"No, Faith." Buffy said. "Not fun. These things are dangerous. They are powerful. Don't let your guard down. These things will kill you in a heart beat."  
  
"So, what else is new?" Faith asked. "I fight demons and vamps. I'm used to things trying to kill me. What are their weaknesses?"  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
Burt was on his way home. He passed near the spot he had found Angel the night the graboid had cornered him and remembered the item Angel had left behind. He had never got to check that out. Burt turned his SUV sharply and headed for the rock.  
  
Burt looked around the area. Something about Angel just seemed off. He didn't know what it was, just a tingle in his senses.  
  
Burt spotted the plastic container laying in the crevice of two rocks. He picked it up and looked at it. "What the hell?" he said out loud. He studied it for a few moments, a frown on his face. He decided to take it home and check it out in more light.  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
Burt turned on the lights to his underground home. Surrounded underground by concrete and above with a fence Burt felt safe here.  
  
He pulled the bag out and looked at it again. Sure enough, it was a blood bag. The label said the blood that was inside was O+. What on earth was this guy doing with a blood bag? And where was the blood that was inside? Burt suspicions of Angel grew. He needed answers. He recalled that Angel was from LA. He supposedly ran some sort of detective agency.  
  
Burt turned his computer on and began to search for detective agencies in LA. His search came up with a web site called "Angel Investigations.com". He clicked on the page and saw a god-awful drawing of what he assumed was an Angel. He continued to study the page and became more confused. This had to be some sort of joke. According to the web site they investigated the paranormal along with run of the mill cases. The web sit gave a phone number.  
  
"Angel Investigations. We help the hopeless." Came a female voice over the line.  
  
Burt didn't know what to say. He had assumed the number was fake. He never expected someone to actually answer.  
  
"Hello. Is anyone there?" the voice said again.  
  
"Um, hello. I think I may have the wrong number. Who is this?" Burt asked.  
  
"This is Angel Investigations. I'm Cordelia." She said.  
  
"Is Angel in?" Burt asked.  
  
"No, he isn't. He's on vacation right now. What can we do for you?"  
  
"When will Angel be back?" Burt asked, fishing for information.  
  
"When he finishes his vacation." Cordelia answered, starting to get annoyed.  
  
"Tell me, honestly. Is there really an Angel, or is it just the name of the company?"  
  
"Yes, there is an Angel. No, he's not here, but we have someone filling in for him. Now, do you have a problem or are you just trying to annoy me?" Cordelia snapped.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure. This guy showed up the other night and he didn't seem quite right. Then I found a bag that came from a blood bank. At one time is contained human blood, but it was empty. This guy left it laying around."  
  
"Well, there are a couple of explanations for that." Cordelia said. "He could have a medical problem. What's that disease where they have to have blood transfusions? It could be that, or he could be a vampire. Is he hostile at all?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"I see. Have you ever seen him in the sun?"  
  
"Yes, I have. He was out in the sun today."  
  
"Well, then he's not a vampire. They spontaneously combust in sunlight, unless he's found another Ring of Amara." Cordelia rambled.  
  
Burt's mind was racing. Vampire? Ring of Amara? What was this woman talking about?  
  
"Listen, lady. Are you trying to tell me vampires are real?" Burt asked in disbelief? And what is a Ring of Amara?"  
  
"Yes, vampires are real. They drink blood and kill people, the usual you see in the movies. They get most of it right. The Ring of Amara is a green stone in a ring that protects a vampire, makes him almost indestructible. He can walk in sunlight and crosses don't bother him, that sort of thing. But, don't worry. As far as I know there's only one and I know where it is."  
  
"So, what about this guy?" Burt said, still playing the part.  
  
"Well, if he can walk in the sun, he's not a vamp. However, he could be some weird human who thinks he's a vampire. There are cults that worship vampires. I can send someone over to check it out. Just give me your address."  
  
"No. That's all right. I think I'll handle this on my own. Thanks." Burt hung up. That didn't help much. Angel didn't look sick. He was a little pale but anyone who needed blood transfusions to survive wouldn't volunteer to go looking for screechers where there was a good chance of getting hurt. Maybe he was part of one of these cults that worshiped vampires. The woman he talked to seemed sane enough and spoke with confidence.  
  
Burt went back to his computer and the web site. He noticed something he hadn't noticed before. He clicked on the photo icon and there was Angel. He was with several other people. So, he really did run a detective agency. That was a point in his favor. His story was checking out but what was with the blood bag?  
  
Burt looked at his watch. It was getting late and he needed to get some sleep.  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
Buffy, Angel, and Faith were in the kitchen when Tyler arrived the next morning.  
  
"Good morning. Sleep well?" Tyler asked everyone.  
  
Faith answered. "No. I don't like to sleep alone."  
  
Angel and Tyler grinned and Buffy gave her a disgusted look. Faith saw the look and decided to tease Buffy a little.  
  
"Look, B. Just because I don't chose a celibate lifestyle doesn't mean I'm a bad person. People need a good roll in the hay every now and then." Faith said, grinning, knowing that she hadn't had sex since before she went to prison. She wanted something more than a roll in the hay now. She wanted someone to look at her like Angel looked at Buffy. It didn't stop her from flirting though. Flirting was part of her nature.  
  
Before Buffy could respond to Faith's comment Jody, Rosalita, and Nancy came in.  
  
"Morning everybody." Nancy said, cheerfully.  
  
They talked about the screechers and what was going to happen today as they prepared breakfast and packed the supplies they thought they would need. Angel excused himself and went back up to his room. Buffy and Faith exchanged a look. They knew Angel was going to feed. He would need it.  
  
"Everybody ready." Burt asked as he came into the room.  
  
"We're just finishing up the supplies." Jody answered.  
  
"Good. I plan on leaving in 15 minutes." Burt responded.  
  
Angel walked back into the room and Burt eyed him suspiciously. Then, Burt noticed the ring on his finger and his mind went back to the conversation with Cordelia the night before.  
  
"Nice ring." Burt commented innocently to Angel.  
  
Angel looked down at the ring. "Thanks." He responded.  
  
"That's an unusual stone. It's not an emerald. What is it?" Burt asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." Angel asked, starting to get suspicious. Burt wasn't known for small talk or interest in jewelry.  
  
"May I see it?"  
  
Angel felt momentary panic. Sunlight was streaming from the windows in the kitchen. He would be dust if he took the ring off here. He looked at Burt to see triumph in his eyes. Angel narrowed his eyes. Somehow, he knew.  
  
Buffy and Faith also caught the panic in Angel.  
  
"We can admire the ring later, Burt. We have screechers to hunt." Buffy said.  
  
"Right." Said Burt. "But I like to know who or what I'm going hunting with."  
  
"Burt, what's going on?" Tyler asked.  
  
"I found something very interesting last night. I found it out in the desert at that rock I found you on the other night." Burt said to Angel.  
  
Angel suppressed a groan. He had left the blood bag. How could he be so stupid? He just never thought Burt would go back out there.  
  
"What did you find?" Tyler asked, interested now.  
  
"This." Said Burt as he pulled the blood bag out of his vest pocket.  
  
Everyone, except Buffy, Faith, and Angel, looked intently at the bag. Then, all eyes turned to Angel.  
  
Angel turned pleading eyes to Buffy and Faith. Buffy decided this had gone far enough and decided to come clean.  
  
"So, what do you want to know?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I want to know what this guy is doing carrying around human blood?" Burt asked.  
  
"Human?" Buffy said, confused and turned to look at Angel.  
  
"It isn't what you think." Angel said quickly to Buffy. "It's blood they couldn't use for some reason or another. Some of it is perfectly good. It just came from questionable sources. They were going to throw it out. So, I bought it through a friend."  
  
"O.K." Rosalita interrupted. "Why do you need blood?"  
  
Buffy looked and Angel and he just shrugged. It was going to come out.  
  
Buffy took a deep breath. "Angel is a vampire. He has to drink blood to survive."  
  
Four pairs of stunned eyes focused on her and one pair that wasn't so stunned.  
  
"If you're not going to tell us, fine. But, don't lie about it." Tyler said.  
  
"She's not lying." Burt said.  
  
"How did you know about the ring?" Angel asked Burt.  
  
"I made a few calls last night. One call was to LA. A very helpful woman named Cordelia mentioned the ring when I told her about a strange man I had met."  
  
Buffy cursed Cordelia under her breath. "Stupid bitch."  
  
Angel heard her. "Buffy, it wasn't her fault."  
  
"Oh, really." Buffy began. "Does she tell everyone about you when they call the office?"  
  
Tyler broke in. "What are you all talking about? He's a vampire?" Tyler yelled. His voice was enough to start everyone talking at once.  
  
Faith's shrill whistle brought everyone to silence. "Look." She began. "We have some things to explain. Yes, Angel is a vampire, with a soul. He doesn't hurt people. He helps them. Angel is a good guy."  
  
"You dated a vampire?" Tyler turned to Buffy in astonishment. "Didn't that freak you out just a little?"  
  
"No, not really." Buffy answered. "My life hasn't been normal since I was fifteen years old."  
  
"Look, this all very interesting but can we get back to the problem at hand?" Faith asked. Everybody looked at her and she made a gesture with her hands. "Screechers. You know those things that will change into ass blasters if we don't stop them."  
  
"This is too much." Nancy said, rubbing her fore head to try to stop the headache that was forming.  
  
Rosalita looked at Angel and the dawn of understanding came into her eyes. "Lorne said you were special. He said some things that didn't make sense at the time. They do now. You're the champion he was always referring to."  
  
"Yes." Angel answered.  
  
Another realization hit Rosalita. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed. "His green skin and horns weren't make up were they?"  
  
"No. Lorne is an empath demon. Perfectly harmless, but able to read people's destinies. That's what those guys wanted with him. They were stealing people's destinies and selling them."  
  
Rosalita had to sit down. She knew Lorne was strange, but a demon. Wow!  
  
"Enough. We have to stop the screechers. This discussion can wait for another time." Buffy said, taking charge.  
  
"No. I want to discuss it now. I'm not going out there with a vampire." Tyler said.  
  
Buffy started to get angry. "You were out there with him yesterday. Today is no different. He's the same person today except you know what he is. Angel is the finest man I have met, bar none. Every person here has something about them they want to hide. The only difference is that Angel's secret is now out in the open. None of this is helping us. Angel is on our side. Angel, Faith, and I will go out on our own if we have to, but we want your help. You know these things better than I do. So, what's it going to be? Are you all going to let fear and prejudice stop you from doing what's right or are you going trust me?"  
  
"All right, Buffy. We'll take your word for it." Burt said. "We have to find the screechers before they change."  
  
"Wait." Tyler said. "What's your secret?" he asked Buffy.  
  
"I didn't ask your secret. Don't ask mine." Buffy said, coldly.  
  
"I just want to know what I'm getting myself into." Tyler said. "You're not freaked out vampires and come to think of it, you weren't freaked out by El Blanco."  
  
"I thought El Blanco was a demon. I came here to kill it." Buffy answered.  
  
"Why?" Tyler asked.  
  
"It's a long story." Buffy answered. "It's a story we'll save for later." She finished with finality.  
  
"Now that we have everything settled, let's get moving." Angel said. He headed for the door and was stopped by Burt's voice.  
  
"Don't forget your heat duster." He said.  
  
Angel grinned. "Don't need one." He paused and grinned wider. "I'm dead. I don't have body heat." He said and walked out the door. He smiled all the way to the truck. Sometimes being a vampire could be fun. The look on their faces when he said he was dead was priceless.  
  
Burt turned to Buffy. "What?" she asked innocently. "He doesn't."  
  
Burt shook his and still had reservations about this. But, the screechers wouldn't wait.  
  
Everyone packed up and headed out. Rosalita, Nancy, and Jody watched them drive away and headed back inside for a long discussion about vampires.  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
A/N- Next chapter will be screecher hunting. Maybe revealing a little about slayers to the others. I haven't decided yet. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review and give suggestions. 


	6. Underground

Sorry for the delay in updating. Real life and writers block got in the way. I hope the next chapter won't take so long.  
  
Enjoy and don't forget to review. Ideas and suggestions are welcome. Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far.  
  
~~ * ~~  
They rode mostly in silence until they reached the spot the screechers had been the night before. They parked the truck and the five of them picked up the trail the screechers left and started following it. It wasn't hard at first. The entire group moving had torn up the ground and left a trail any tenderfoot could follow.  
  
The tracks came to a stop in a box canyon. The group could see no way out, but there was no sign of the screechers.  
  
"O.K. everyone. Spread out." Burt said. "Look for any sign that they may have gone underground."  
  
Everyone started looking around. Angel and Burt took the logical approach and choose one set of prints and tried to follow them. Buffy and Faith started scanning possible locations for access to the underground. Tyler was the guard. He had his gun out and loaded in case any screechers staged a surprise attack.  
  
They seemed to be getting nowhere. With so many tracks Burt and Angel had trouble trying to follow just one set. Buffy and Faith had checked every bush and tree but found no underground entrance.  
  
"Well, this is getting us nowhere." Tyler said. "It's like they just flew off." Tyler turned horrified eyes to Burt. "Could they have changed, Burt?"  
  
"No." Burt answered. "There are no pods. They leave pods behind when they morph."  
  
"Well, that's a relief." Tyler said as he mopped his brow and leaned against a very large rock.  
  
"What the hell?" Tyler yelped as the rock began to move. He jumped up and saw a small slit at the bottom of the rock. Everyone rushed over to him as he began to push on the rock. The rock moved easily.  
  
"Well, I'll be damned." Burt said. "An underground tunnel." Burt knocked on the rock and it sounded hollow. "And a rock that isn't a rock." He said.  
  
Everyone just looked down into the dark hole that was hidden by the fake rock.  
  
Burt grinned triumphantly. He was constantly being teased about his theories on the government and the secret things they do. He now had proof.  
  
"Burt you're paranoid. They say." Burt began sarcastically. "Burt not everything is a cover up. They say. Well then explain this to me. There is no record of the government doing any kind of research or building in this area."  
  
"Maybe this is part of the lab." Tyler suggested. "Ya know, the one you proved existed when that mix master stuff got out."  
  
"Possible." Burt conceded. "But the lab is closer to the old mine. This is really too far away to be an air vent."  
  
"Maybe it's an escape tunnel." Angel volunteered. "I know I never like to be in a place that offers only one way out."  
  
Burt grinned at Angel. "A man after my own heart." Burt said, still smiling. "You could be right. It's about big enough for a man with a small amount of equipment. That's it."  
  
"So, what's the plan?" Faith asked. "I don't like the idea of wondering around down there and running straight into a screechers. There's no room to maneuver."  
  
"I'll go in and scout the area. Maybe it opens up farther down."  
  
"What if it doesn't?" Buffy asked.  
  
"If it doesn't I'll take one more with me and the rest of you can follow me above ground. When we find the screechers we'll let you know."  
  
"Fine." Buffy said. "We'll give you twenty minutes, then we're coming in after you."  
  
Burt prepared to descend into the hole. He had a miner's hardhat with an electric light that gave off almost no heat. He had two pistols tucked into his belt, as his rifles would be awkward to maneuver. He double checked his radio and dropped into the hole.  
  
Buffy checked her watch and started the countdown. She looked over at Angel who was kneeling looking down into the hole.  
  
"I should have gone." Angel said. "I don't need a light."  
  
"Burt would never have gone for it. He thinks if he doesn't do it, it isn't done right." Buffy replied.  
  
Tyler was standing guard a little way from the hole, still surveying the area for screechers. Faith walked over to him after seeing Buffy and Angel having a conversation.  
  
'Well' Faith thought. 'At least they aren't fighting. That's a good sign'  
  
"Tyler, right?" Faith asked as she walked up to him.  
  
"Yeah, Tyler Reed." He replied.  
  
"So, what brought you to the land of the weird?" Faith asked, just to be talking. She too was surveying the area, not trusting this guy to warn her of danger.  
  
"It's never boring." Tyler replied.  
  
"I'll bet." Faith responded dryly. "So, what do you guys do for fun around here?"  
  
"My tour is fun." Tyler joked.  
  
"No, I mean not graboid related."  
  
"We hang out at Jody's store or go into Bixby. Not a lot to do around here."  
  
Tyler turned toward Buffy and Angel trying to pretend he was watching the area. Faith wasn't fooled. She had seen the way Tyler watched Buffy.  
  
"You'll never get her, ya know." Faith said.  
  
Tyler turned his head sharply back to look at Faith. "What are you talking about?" he asked.  
  
Faith nodded toward Buffy. "B. You'll never get her. She's spoken for."  
  
"She's not married." Tyler replied stiffly. "I don't see a ring. I'd say she's fair game."  
  
"Whatever." Faith replied shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"So." Tyler began. "What's your story?"  
  
"Me?" Faith grinned. "You really don't want to hear my story."  
  
"Sure I do." Tyler insisted.  
  
Faith decided there was such a thing as shock value. This could be fun.  
  
"Well, I was called as slayer and went to a little town called Sunnydale. Met B. Killed some vamps. Then I accidentally killed a human. Turned evil. Tried to kill Angel. Buffy stabbed me in the stomach. Was in a coma for eight months. Woke up. Ran to LA. Was hired to kill Angel. Couldn't do it. Turned myself in for murdering that man. Spent two years in prison. Busted out to stop an apocalypse. Trying to earn my redemption."  
  
Faith looked over at Tyler who was pale as a vampire and his mouth hung open. Faith grinned. Tyler was so stunned he couldn't speak. He looked like a fish trying to breath as his jaw worked up and down but no sound came out.  
  
"So," Faith continued. "That's my story. Any more questions?" Faith grinned as she saw Tyler's face.  
  
Tyler didn't even acknowledge the question. His mind was too busy trying to find a way to react to her words. He had plenty of questions; his mouth just wouldn't say them.  
  
Before he could find words, Burt popped his head through the hole.  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
"What did you find out about vampires?" Nancy asked Jody, who sat at her computer.  
  
"Quite a lot." Jody replied, looking at the screen. "There are a lot of websites and several chat rooms dedicated to vampires. I found one that seems pretty genuine. It corresponds with the information Buffy and Angel gave us."  
  
"Did you find out anything we didn't know?" Rosalita asked.  
  
"Well," Jody began. "Seems like a vampire is a demon. The soul of the person leaves the body when they die and demon takes up residence in the body. It contains all the memories and some of the personality traits of the person, but is technically a demon."  
  
"So that's what Faith meant when she said Angel had his soul." Nancy said.  
  
The three women took turns looking at the monitors, keeping an eye out for screechers. They needed something to keep their minds off what was going on. Vampires made the perfect distraction.  
  
"Does that mean Angel isn't a demon?" Rosalita asked.  
  
"I don't think so." Jody said. "The demon is what keeps the body functioning. Without it, the body turns to dust."  
  
"So, his soul controls the demon?" Nancy speculated.  
  
"According to this website, there are two known vampires with souls. The site doesn't name them and only mentions them briefly. It mostly contains information on how to recognize and kill vampires."  
  
"So, how do you recognize them?" Nancy asked. "Angel looks perfectly normal."  
  
"A lot of the movies are accurate." Jody continued. "They don't have a reflection, can't be in sunlight, and don't have body heat or a pulse. Oh, here's something interesting. This says their faces change before they feed. It's got drawings." The three women gathered around the computer and looked at the drawings.  
  
"Eww." Rosalita said. "That's disgusting."  
  
Jody and Nancy totally agreed.  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
"Alright!" Burt yelled when his head cleared the surface. "Pack up. The tunnel only runs a few hundred feet before opening up. You can stand up."  
  
Everyone gathered their packs and one by one they descended into the ground.  
  
They reached the underground cavern and stood up.  
  
"We'll have to split up." Burt said. "There are two passages."  
  
It was decided Angel would go with Burt and Faith, Buffy, and Tyler would take the other tunnel. The group split up and went down their perspective tunnels.  
  
Burt and Angel walked in silence for a while. Both were anxious about what they might find. Angel noticed Burt kept stealing glances at him. Angel couldn't blame Burt for not trusting him.  
  
"Look." Angel began. "I know this a little strange for you."  
  
Burt gave him a confused look.  
  
"I mean the whole vampire thing." Angel continued.  
  
"Yes," Burt agreed. "But I live in Perfection. I've learned to believe in the unbelievable. I've traveled all around the world fighting graboids and screechers. I've heard stories and seen some things no one would believe. Every place I go has stories about vampires. They were most abundant in Mexico and Europe."  
  
"I just want you to know that I'm not evil. I'm on your side."  
  
"Well, that remains to be seen. I'm willing to have a little faith in you because of Buffy. She's an asset to Perfection."  
  
"She's special." Angel agreed.  
  
"So, tell me." Burt began, his curiosity getting the better of him. "How does a vampire meet a teenage girl and start to date them?"  
  
Angel was trying to find the words. Buffy hadn't told them about being a slayer and Angel wasn't going to betray her. "I told you, she's special. The first time I saw her I was hooked. I'd talk to her at the Bronze, the local hangout, every now and then and over time, things progressed." Angel finally said. It was the truth, no lies.  
  
Burt noticed his hesitation but didn't comment. He started to say something else when Angel put a hand on his shoulder. Burt turned to look at him and saw him put his finger to his lips.  
  
Angel saw something farther up the tunnel. Burt's light didn't reach it, but Angel's vampire sight did. Soundlessly they walked forward. They came to a large cavern. Both of them stopped.  
  
"Well, I'll be damned." Burt said.  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
Buffy, Faith, and Tyler walked down the dark tunnel. Tyler really hadn't wanted to be in the same group with Faith. He couldn't decide if she was pulling his leg or not. If she wasn't, he had lots of questions.  
  
"Faith." Tyler spoke into the darkness, not turning to look. "What you told me, right before we came down here. Were you serious?"  
  
Faith grinned even though no one could see her. Men were so easy sometimes. "Yep, every word." Was her only response.  
  
That threw Tyler for a moment. He had really thought she was pulling his leg.  
  
Buffy voice came through the darkness. "What did you tell him, Faith?" She asked, her voice a little angry.  
  
"Nothing much, B. He wanted to know my story. So, I gave him the abridged version."  
  
"What's a slayer?" Tyler asked.  
  
"You told him you were a slayer!" Buffy said incredulously.  
  
"Well, yeah. I'm not ashamed of it. It's my calling. I tried to run from it, but it didn't work. It's what I am. It's part of who I am." Faith explained calmly.  
  
"Faith." Buffy continued. "It's not supposed to be common knowledge."  
  
"Come on, B. There are no vamps around here. These people deal with the unusual all the time."  
  
Tyler interrupted. "Can one of you please explain to me what a slayer is?"  
  
"B, go ahead. You're better at this part than I am."  
  
Buffy took a deep breath and started to recite the lines. "Into every generation a slayer is born. One girl in all the world with the strength and skill to fight vampires and demons."  
  
"So it's your job to kill vampires and demons?" Tyler was astonished.  
  
"That pretty much sums it up, except we don't get paid." Faith said.  
  
"What about the part about strength and skill?" Tyler asked.  
  
Buffy answered this. "Well, vampires and demons are much stronger than a human. Humans, in general, can't fight vamps or demons because they are so much stronger. A slayer is as strong as a vamp and we have a natural ability with weapons. For the most part, any weapons a slayer picks up, she can use."  
  
They had been walking and talking but now Tyler stopped and faced the girls. "O.K." Tyler began. "Both of you have used the word we." He looked hard at Buffy. "Are you a slayer, too? And if you are, how? Because you just said there's only one in every generation."  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
Jody was still sitting at her computer researching vampires. She was fascinated. Rosalita was not so interested. Since she was a little girl she had heard stories about the vampires that walked in the night. She hadn't believed them. Now she did, and it scared her.  
  
"This sight is so cool." Jody said. "It is like an encyclopedia of vampires and demons. There's even a reference guide. Describe a demon and it tells you what it could be and how to kill it."  
  
"Jody," Nancy began. "Don't you think you've learned enough? I mean, it's not like we have any vampires or demons here, well except for Angel."  
  
"You never know what's going to show up here. I just want to be prepared." Jody argued.  
  
All three women jumped when the phone rang. Rosalita answered it. "Hotel Perfection."  
  
" 'Ello. I need to speak to Faith, please." Said a deep male voice with a sexy, British accent.  
  
"Sorry, she's not here. Can I take a message?"  
  
"What about Angel or Buffy?"  
  
"No, they're not here either."  
  
"I do have the right number?" The voice asked.  
  
"Yes, this is Buffy's hotel."  
  
"When they get back, tell them Spike called."  
  
Rosalita was about to tell the man she would tell them when they got back, when she heard a voice in the background.  
  
"Oh, my God." She began. "Is that Lorne?" she asked Spike.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah. He's here."  
  
"Can I talk to him?"  
  
"Sure hang on?" Spike laid the phone down and Rosalita heard him yell at Lorne in the background. "Lorne, there's some duck on the phone wants to talk to you."  
  
Lorne and Rosalita had a long chat. She filled him in on what was going on in Perfection and he told her a bit about what went on at Angel Investigations. They both hung up with a lot more information than they started with.  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
Burt and Angel took in the sight before them. Their eyes moved around to every corner of the room.  
  
"Burt, call Buffy. She needs to see this." Angel said.  
  
"Why?" Burt asked.  
  
"Just trust me. She's going to want to see this."  
  
Burt picked up his radio. "Buffy, come in."  
  
Down the second tunnel, Buffy's radio crackled. She had never been so glad for an interruption in her life. She didn't know how she was going to answer Tyler's question. She spoke into here radio. "This is Buffy. Go ahead Burt."  
  
"I need you head back this way. There's something here Angel thinks you should see."  
  
"What is it?" Buffy asked.  
  
Angel took the radio from Burt. "Buffy, just get here. You need to see this."  
  
"Angel, what is it?" Buffy asked, starting to get worried.  
  
"Initiative."  
  
Buffy looked at Faith and took off back down the tunnel.  
  
Tyler looked at Faith, confusion obvious on his face. Faith could feel the questions coming.  
  
"I'll explain later." Faith said before Tyler asked the question. "Right now, we need to catch up with Buffy."  
  
They both took off back down the tunnel. Faith slowed down a little so Tyler could keep up. 


	7. Screechers!

This chapter has a fight scene and I'm not really good at those, so sorry if it's not very good. I need reviews to tell me if I should bring Riley in person to Perfection or if I just need to write in a phone call from him. Suggestions? By the way, I am NOT a Riley fan. So, whatever I write will probably make him look like the stupid jerk he is.  
  
~~ * ~~  
A million thoughts were running through Buffy's mind as she ran down the tunnel. The Initiative, here? Her mind was not comprehending.  
  
She increased her speed when she heard Angel's voice farther down the tunnel.  
  
She reached the cavern where Burt and Angel were waiting for her.  
  
She looked inside and it was almost like walking back in time. Directly in front of her were cells, exactly like the cells in Sunnydale. The entire place had the same feel. Buffy shivered. Angle put a reassuring arm around her shoulders and walked with her as she checked out the place. There were no bodies or computers left. This lab hadn't ended the way the other had but had been shut down for some reason.  
  
Buffy couldn't find any words. She was trying to believe this was a nightmare and she would wake up. Was this place a prelude to the lab in Sunnydale?  
  
Angel walked with Buffy and was trying to gauge her reaction. She gave no outward appearance of being upset. The only way Angel could tell was the tensing of her muscles. He understood how this must bring back memories.  
  
Burt stood to the side and watched Buffy and Angel explore the incredibly large cavern. He saw Angel's arm go around Buffy for support and wondered exactly what it was Angel was trying to give her support for. Did Buffy have ties to the military?  
  
"Oh, my God." Came Tyler's voice from the entrance and broke the other three out of their thoughts.  
  
Buffy turned to see Faith and Tyler standing there. Tyler's mouth was slightly open while Faith's mouth was set in a thin line. She recognized the place immediately from the stories Spike and Buffy had told her.  
  
"Why did you want Buffy to see this place?" Burt asked Angel, unable to contain his curiosity any longer.  
  
Angel looked to Buffy for help. He couldn't tell Burt without spilling her secret.  
  
"Because I think I know who put this here and why. There was an underground lab in my hometown almost exactly like this one." Buffy answered.  
  
"I see." Said Burt. "How did you know about the lab in your hometown?"  
  
"I was dating one of the soldiers who worked there."  
  
"So, they just let you into what, I assume, was a top secret lab?" Burt sounded unconvinced.  
  
Buffy sighed. Time for the bitter truth. "No, they let me in because they thought I might be useful to their research. They were a branch of the government that were researching and, unknown to me at the time, experimenting on vampires and demons."  
  
"And they thought you could help why?" Burt asked, his natural suspicions coming out.  
  
"Because you're a slayer." Tyler injected into the conversation. Burt looked at him like he'd grown a second head.  
  
"Yes. They thought the slayer was a myth. When they found out I was real, they thought they could use me to further their cause."  
  
"What is a slayer?" Burt asked with irritation shining in his voice.  
  
"To make it short and sweet. A slayer kills vampires and demons and protects the world from things that go bump in the night." Faith answered. "I'm a slayer, too."  
  
"How many slayers are there?" Burt asked.  
  
"There's only supposed to be one at a time. But, I died and another was called. Thing is, I was brought back by CPR." Buffy said.  
  
"So, why didn't they just dismiss the other slayer?"  
  
"It's not that simple, Burt. Slayers have powers. We are as strong as vampires and have super speed and agility. The power comes from mystical sources so you can't just take it back once you're called. You're stuck with it whether you like it or not." Buffy explained.  
  
"I see." Burt said, even though it was obvious he had lots of questions.  
  
"We can discuss this later. We need to get back to the situation at hand." Angel interrupted.  
  
Buffy was immediately back in charge. "Right. We need to talk to Riley. If this was a first base for the Initiative we need to know if they left anything behind that could affect the screechers."  
  
"We have to find the screechers. We don't have much time until they change." Burt argued.  
  
"I know, but you don't what they left down here. They used drugs and chips to manipulate the demons they captured in Sunnydale. What if they left some of that stuff behind? It could be just as bad as that mix master stuff the other lab left behind." Buffy said.  
  
"Can you get in touch with this guy?" Tyler asked.  
  
"Maybe." Buffy replied. "I just have to get past the security measures.  
  
"Fine. Why don't you go back to town and try to get in touch with this guy and we'll continue the search for the screechers. But, you shouldn't go alone. Take someone with you."  
  
"I'll go." Tyler said, earning a glare from Angel. "It seems Faith and Angel would be better at tracking the screechers and I know all the tricks to hide from them."  
  
"Fine." Burt said.  
  
Buffy started back out into the tunnel. Angel put a hand on her shoulder and she turned around. "Please, be careful." He said.  
  
Buffy gave a small smile. "I will. You too."  
  
Buffy and Tyler disappeared into the tunnel.  
  
Burt, Angel, and Faith began exploring more of the cavern.  
  
"Well," came Faith's voice from the other end of the cavern. "I think I know why the screechers were multiplying so fast."  
  
Burt and Angel rushed to where Faith was. There was a shorter tunnel and at the end was what was left of boxes and boxes of MREs. The screechers had found this storage area and feasted. There was a large air vent in the room and Burt would just about bet money it opened somewhere near where the graboid grabbed some of the screechers. There was no grate covering the vent and was large enough for a screecher  
  
Faith was in deep thought. She remembered Buffy saying the soldiers in Sunnydale were given drugs to increase their strength and stamina. What if they put drugs in the MREs? What would that do to the screechers?  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
Buffy and Tyler rode in silence on the way back to town. Buffy was deep in thought about Riley and the Initiative and Tyler was deep in thought about Buffy.  
  
Suddenly, a screecher landed on the hood. Tyler hit the brakes hard and sent the screecher flying off the hood.  
  
Instinctively both pulled their heat dusters over them and exited the vehicle.  
  
Three more screechers attacked the SUV  
  
Tyler crawled over to Buffy who had dropped to the ground a safe distance away.  
  
"Burt's gonna be pissed." Tyler said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah." Buffy agreed. "He is."  
  
Buffy looked back the screechers who had ripped the hood open on Burt's SUV. They hadn't found food and were not very happy about it.  
  
"I guess we wait until they leave." Tyler said.  
  
"No." Buffy began. "We don't have time to wait. We have to get back to town. I need to know what might have been left in that lab."  
  
"So, what do we do?" Tyler asked.  
  
"Wait here. I need to get my bag from the truck."  
  
"We have four screechers searching for food and all you can think about is your bag?" Tyler was incredulous.  
  
"That bag may save your life." Buffy retorted, angry. Without waiting for Tyler to answer she started to crawl for the truck. The screechers had moved several feet away but were still milling around trying to find food. Buffy decided this was the second group. Probably just hatched.  
  
She encountered no resistance as she moved toward the truck. When she reached it she stuck her arm up and grabbed the bag and ducked back down.  
  
Unfortunately, when her arm shot up one of the screechers saw it and started signaling the others.  
  
Buffy rolled under the truck and the four screechers approached.  
  
Once under the truck she began to pull items from her bag. Out first came her crossbow and arrows. After that Buffy pulled out two long daggers. Finally, she pulled out her sword. It felt good in her hand. It had been a long time but her adrenaline was screaming at her to get moving.  
  
She glanced over to where Tyler lay and made sure he was safe. Then, she slowly eyed the area trying to get a fix on the screechers. After she located them she emerged from underneath the truck and stood up.  
  
Moving slowly, so not to move the duster and expose her body heat, she made her way toward the nearest screecher, sword in hand.  
  
Tyler watched in awe as she moved toward the screecher. Part of his brain still wasn't comprehending what she was capable of. Knowing she was a slayer was one thing, seeing her in action was quite another.  
  
Buffy made it the first screecher without incident. She walked up behind him and raised her sword. He sensed her heat and turned. But before he could let out his namesake screech, Buffy separated his head from his body.  
  
She looked over at Tyler and grinned. "One down, three to go."  
  
Tyler didn't like the fact she was doing all the work and he was playing the damsel in distress. "What can I do?" he asked.  
  
"Stay there and don't let them sneak up on me." Buffy answered.  
  
Buffy started her stalk toward the second screecher. She was almost in striking distance when the screecher turned, shrieking as he turned. He had caught a glimpse of Buffy's arm and that was all he needed.  
  
The screecher started toward her and Buffy and she just held out sword as the screecher ran into it. It emerged from his back and Buffy jerked the sword back as the screecher collapsed on the ground.  
  
She was home free yet. The other two screechers were almost on her. She heard Tyler yell for her to look out and then they were there.  
  
Hoping these things weren't any stronger than the demons she normally fought, she let go with a sidekick to the screecher's head. It didn't stop it, but it did slow it down. The other screecher caught a right hook and then Buffy pivoted and let go with a roundhouse kick to the head. The second screecher went down. By this time the first screecher was fully recovered and almost on top of her. She swung her sword and made a deep slash across the torso. The creature cried out in pain and tried to retreat.  
  
Buffy, sensing she had the upper hand, attacked as the creature retreated. Her sword came around and slashed the creature's throat. It collapsed and didn't move.  
  
Buffy turned back to the screecher she had knocked down earlier. Tyler was pulling one of her daggers out of it's back.  
  
Tyler looked at her and grinned. "I couldn't let you have all the fun, could I?" he asked, a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Guess not." She answered with a smile. "Well, let's go. Our work here is done. Do you think the truck is drivable?"  
  
"I believe so. They just ripped up the hood."  
  
Buffy and Tyler gathered her other weapons and climbed back in the SUV.  
  
They were driving before Tyler spoke again. "You were amazing back there."  
  
"It was nothing. They aren't as nasty as some creatures I've come across in my life."  
  
"How long have you been a slayer?" Tyler asked.  
  
Buffy closed her eyes as memories came back to her. "Since I was fifteen." She answered. "Before that I was an average teenager."  
  
"Is that how you met Angel? Did you try to slay him?" Tyler asked.  
  
"No, actually, he followed me into an alley and I knocked him down. He gave me information and a cross and walked away. I was still pretty new at the whole sensing vampires thing and I didn't know he was a vamp." Buffy finished the last part with such sadness Tyler decided to change the subject.  
  
"What about this soldier guy you dated?"  
  
"His name is Riley. We met my first year of college. We started talking and then one night we found out what the other was."  
  
"What happened?" Tyler asked.  
  
"He couldn't deal with fact that I was stronger than he was. See, once it was discovered they were being given strength enhancing drugs, disguised as vitamins, they stopped taking them and reverted back to normal human strength. He had this complex about men being stronger and being the protector. I didn't need or want that and he couldn't handle it. So, he ran off to the jungles of Brazil."  
  
Tyler couldn't think what to say. Before he could say anything Buffy was speaking again.  
  
"I am long over Riley. Don't worry about it." Buffy said, thinking Tyler was quiet because he thought he brought up a touchy subject.  
  
Tyler knew he shouldn't say it but his mouth overrode his brain. "What about Angel?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I'll never be over Angel." Buffy answered so quietly Tyler barely heard her.  
  
Tyler recalled Faith's words, "You'll never get her. She's spoken for" and let out a silent sigh.  
  
They rest of the trip was made in silence.  
  
They arrived at the hotel and brought everyone up to speed about what was happening.  
  
Jody confirmed the screechers they encountered appeared on the screen in the same general area that the second graboid had disappeared and that Buffy and Tyler had got them all.  
  
'At least we have one less thing to worry about' Buffy thought.  
  
Buffy went upstairs to her room and retrieved the number to the "florist" she had used to contact Riley about Spike's chip.  
  
She made her call and went back downstairs. All they could do was wait and hope he called back. She had told them it was urgent and had to do with Perfection, Nevada. She hoped he knew something about it. 


	8. Blast from the past

Here's an update. Lots of dialogue and a couple of phone calls. Riley lovers probably won't like this very much. You have been warned. Enjoy and don't forget to review.  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
Buffy looked at the clock, again. Time was passing so slowly.  
  
"Oh, Buffy. Some guy named Spike called for you or Angel. Said to give you the message when you got back." Rosalita suddenly said, breaking the silence.  
  
Buffy groaned. She didn't know if she could talk to Spike right now. She was worried about Angel and the others, but maybe he could tell her something about the lab she didn't know before. He never really did want to talk about what happened to him, so maybe he knew something.  
  
Buffy walked in the kitchen to use the phone. She really didn't want the others to hear this conversation. She dialed the number by memory. It rang twice.  
  
"Angel Investigations." The British voice answered.  
  
Buffy momentarily lost the power of speech. What was she going to say? How would he react after all this time? She really hadn't thought this through.  
  
" 'Ello." Came the voice again, only this time tinged with irritation.  
  
Buffy finally found her voice. "Hi, Spike." She said weakly.  
  
"Buffy? Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me."  
  
On the other end of line Spike was in shock. He never imagined Buffy would return the call. He thought Angel would call them back. "Is everything all right?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, no, not really." She said, trying to regain her train of thought. He hadn't yelled at her yet, which was good.  
  
"Well, which is it?"  
  
"We have a situation here." Buffy said. "How much do you know about graboids?"  
  
"Since we found out where you were, we've learned a lot. Why?"  
  
"Well, two new graboids showed up and have changed to screechers and are getting ready to change to assblasters. We were tracking them when we came across something interesting."  
  
Buffy paused and Spike waited for her to continue. When she didn't, he asked, "Well, what was it?"  
  
"We found an underground lab almost exactly like the one in Sunnydale." Buffy said, her voice filled with sympathy.  
  
"Oh, I see." Was Spike's only reply.  
  
"I came back here to try and get in touch with Riley. I needed to know if anything was left behind that could affect the screechers."  
  
"And what did Captain Cardboard have to say?" Spike asked.  
  
"I haven't talked to him yet. I left a message like I did before. Then, they told me you had called. Is everything all right there?"  
  
"Everything's fine. We were just checking in with Angel."  
  
"Spike. I'm sorry." Buffy began.  
  
"Don't." Spike interrupted. "Angel explained some things to us after he found you. I can't speak for the others, but I understand."  
  
Buffy felt tears start to form at his words. He didn't hate her. "Thanks." She chocked out. "That means a lot."  
  
"Doesn't mean I'm not still mad at you for not letting us know where you were, 'cause I am, but I understand you needed time away."  
  
"Thanks." Buffy repeated softly.  
  
"So, to what do I owe the honor of this call? I know you weren't calling just to say hello."  
  
"I was wondering if you had any information about the lab that I don't know. I know you don't like talking about it, but I really need to know."  
  
"No, I think I've told you everything I know. I know they were drugging my blood but I don't know with what or what any of the drugs might do to an animal."  
  
"All right. It was worth a shot." Buffy was disappointed. She had hoped Spike had some insight and she wouldn't have to wait for Riley to call.  
  
"Where's Angel?" Spike asked.  
  
"He's in the underground lab. Angel, Faith, and Burt are trying to track the screechers."  
  
"Sorry I wasn't much help."  
  
"That's all right. It was good to hear your voice."  
  
"You, too. Do you want to talk to the others?"  
  
Buffy panicked. She wasn't ready for that yet. "No, I have to go. Need to keep the line clear in case Riley tries to call."  
  
"O.K. Just have Angel call us when he gets back."  
  
"I will. And thanks again."  
  
"Anytime." Was Spike's soft reply.  
  
Buffy hung up the phone and was surprised to see Tyler standing behind her.  
  
"That sounded like a tough call." He said.  
  
"It was."  
  
"Was this Spike guy one of the friends you left behind?"  
  
"Yeah, he was." Buffy answered.  
  
"Why did you leave?" Tyler asked.  
  
"I can't talk about it right now."  
  
"Come on, Buffy. Why won't you let me in?" Tyler pleaded.  
  
"Because everyone I've ever let in has hurt me or been hurt by me." She looked Tyler straight in the eyes. "I don't have a normal life. I don't have normal relationships. Everyone I've ever cared about has hurt me in one way or another. It's not that easy for me to just let you in."  
  
Tyler was taken aback by the venom in her voice. He didn't know what to say.  
  
Buffy saw his shock and was immediately sorry she had blown up at him. It wasn't his fault.  
  
"Tyler, I'm sorry. I'm just under a lot of stress right now."  
  
Tyler put up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "I didn't mean to push. It's just, we care about you. Obviously your past has had a lot of pain. I just want to help."  
  
"I know, but you can't. This something I have to come to terms with on my on."  
  
Whatever reply Tyler might have made was cut off by the sound of the phone ringing.  
  
"Hotel Perfection." Buffy said when she picked up the phone.  
  
"Buffy. This is Riley."  
  
"Hey. I was hoping you'd call."  
  
"What's this about? They said it was an emergency."  
  
"Do you know anything about a lab, just like the one in Sunnydale, here in Perfection?"  
  
"Buffy. That's classified."  
  
"Cut the classified bullshit, Riley!" Buffy yelled into the phone. "We've got a situation here. I need to know if anything was left in that lab that could possibly affect graboids or screechers."  
  
"How do you know about the lab anyway?" Riley's voice was suspicious.  
  
"How do you think I know about it? We stumbled onto it while tracking screechers. They've been in the lab."  
  
"Oh, shit."  
  
"Come on, Riley. Tell me what you know."  
  
"That lab was our first. We had several specimens that we had captured in other places. We did our first research there."  
  
"I don't really care about that. I need to know what was left behind. Any drugs that might affect the screechers or equipment that could mess with their minds?"  
  
"They took everything when we left for the new lab, except for boxes of MREs."  
  
"Why did they leave those?"  
  
"The MREs were fortified with an experimental growth hormone called Imatome. It was the first attempt at making super soldiers. Problem was, not everyone ate everything. Some soldiers got too little and some got too much. That's when they decided to use vitamins as their method of drugging us."  
  
"And you just left them there?" Buffy was astonished. She knew the people at the Initiative were crazy, she just didn't know they were that stupid.  
  
"I didn't know at the time and after I found out, it didn't seem important. We sealed off the lab."  
  
"Not too well." Buffy retorted. "The screechers didn't seem to have a hard time getting in."  
  
"Did they get into the MREs?"  
  
"I don't know. What if they did? What will it do to them?"  
  
"I'm not sure. It may not have the same effect on them that it had on humans."  
  
"But it's possible that this stuff could make them stronger?"  
  
"Yes." Riley answered shortly. He didn't like having to answer to Buffy.  
  
"So, is there a cure or something we could give them to counteract the effects?" Buffy asked thoughtfully.  
  
"No, it's not a long lasting drug. It just needs time to get out of their systems. In humans it only takes about a day. Depends on the metabolism of the animal."  
  
"Great. Just great. These things are strong enough on their own. Now, we get to deal with super screechers." Buffy mumbled mostly to herself. "What in the hell were you people thinking?" Buffy yelled at Riley again.  
  
"Look. You may not like it but it's the way things are." Riley snapped.  
  
"I'll tell you the way things are. You and your soldier buddies go in some place and build your little labs and then screw up. I have to come and bail your sorry asses out of the fire. That's how it is. Are there any more labs out there that I need to worry about?" Buffy finished angrily.  
  
"That's none of your business. Do you have anything else to say or is this just Riley bashing time?" Riley retorted angrily.  
  
"Riley bashing sounds good to me." Buffy answered.  
  
"I don't have time for this." Riley said and then Buffy heard a click as he hung up.  
  
"He hung up on me!" Buffy yelled indignantly. "I can't believe it."  
  
While she was talking to Riley, Buffy forgot she had an audience. She turned sharply when Tyler cleared his throat behind her.  
  
"I take it that was not good news?" Tyler said.  
  
"That's the understatement of the year." Buffy retorted. "We need to talk to Burt. I need to know if the screechers got into those MREs."  
  
"The signal can't get through the ground. We'll have to go back and try to find them."  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Buffy asked as she headed for the door.  
  
Tyler gave the others a brief explanation and joined Buffy outside.  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
Burt, Angel, and Faith went back down the tunnel that Buffy's group had never got to fully explore. They walked in almost complete silence with Angel leading the way. He would smell, hear, or sense something long before they would.  
  
Burt was trying to contact the others, again, with no luck. The signal just couldn't penetrate the walls of the tunnel.  
  
Angel stopped suddenly.  
  
"What?" Faith asked.  
  
"I hear something up ahead." Angel answered. "Wait here. I'll check it out."  
  
They didn't argue but waited impatiently for Angel to return.  
  
When he did return they didn't like how the conversation started.  
  
"How big did you say these things were supposed be?" Angel asked in a nervous voice.  
  
"About four feet tall, give or take." Burt answered. "Why?"  
  
"The ones that I saw up ahead are about eight feet tall." Angel answered, looking grim. "It isn't the entire group. Only about ten. I don't know where the others are."  
  
"Oh, shit." Faith said. "Well, what are we waiting for? I say we go kick some screecher ass."  
  
"Faith, put a reign on your battle lust. Obviously they got into something in the lab. We need to find out what it was before we fight them. They could have come up with some new tricks." Angel argued.  
  
"I hope Buffy talked her soldier friend." Burt said, staring down the tunnel. "Is there any way for them to get out?" Burt directed his question to Angel.  
  
"I didn't see any. But I couldn't go any farther down the tunnel. One of the screechers had it blocked. It was weird. I walked right into the middle of the group and looked around and they didn't see me." Angel grinned. "Being dead has its advantages."  
  
"I'm sure big guy, but don't let it go to your head." Faith shot back.  
  
"Let's get back above ground and try to get in touch with Buffy. Maybe she's heard something by now." 


	9. Reconciliation

Sorry for the delay in posting. First it was severe writers block. I rewrote this chapter three times. Then I had some personal issues to deal with. This isn't my best work but I wanted to get another chapter out. I'm hoping to wrap this story up in the next couple of chapters, but it all depends on where the words take me. It's already longer than originally planned. Enjoy.  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
Tyler and Buffy made it back in record time. They arrived to see the others emerging from the underground tunnel.  
  
Angel looked at Buffy and immediately knew it wasn't good news.  
  
"So, what did fish boy have to say?" Angel asked.  
  
"Did you guys find any MREs?" Buffy asked ignoring the reference to Riley.  
  
"Yeah. The screechers ate them all and later we found about ten screechers twice their normal size." Angel answered.  
  
"Shit! This isn't good." Buffy said.  
  
"What's going on, B?" Faith asked.  
  
Buffy explained about the phone call from Riley and the experimental drug in the MREs. She also explained that it would wear off when the drug gets out of their system.  
  
"So, Burt," Buffy began. "You know more about these things than anyone. How fast is their metabolism?"  
  
"I don't know. It's not something I've ever had to find out before." Burt answered.  
  
"So, what's the plan?" Tyler asked.  
  
Everyone turned expectant eyes to Burt and Buffy. They looked as lost as everyone else.  
  
"First things first." Buffy began. "These things are bigger and stronger than any before them. We probably need to upgrade our weapons to something bigger and stronger."  
  
"I agree, but we still need to remember that they may change. The drug may stop the metamorphous or it may not. We don't know. And what about the second group from the other graboid?"  
  
"You don't have to worry about that. Tyler and I took care of them. They attacked us on the way to town, but we got all of them." Buffy interrupted.  
  
"Good. Now we can concentrate on this one group." Angel said.  
  
So, the five of them sat down to make a plan. Burt had larger and more powerful weapons at his house. They decided to go for the bigger screechers first. Obviously they had separated into two groups, strong and stronger. Burt would take Tyler and Faith and go back to his place for supplies. Maybe they could just blow up the screechers while they were still underground. Buffy and Angel would try to track the normal screechers and try to get to them before they changed to ass blasters. Buffy argued that they had no clue where to look for the normal screechers until a single blimp appeared on Burt's screen. A single screecher had emerged about a mile from their present location. It was their first break.  
  
After checking their equipment Angel and Buffy headed off, on foot to find the screechers. Burt, Tyler, and Faith set off in Burt's half-eaten SUV to his house for supplies.  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
Buffy and Angel walked in comfortable silence. For Buffy it was a lot like old times. For Angel it was sweet torture. He loved being this close to her but it was torture because of all the things that had been said and done.  
  
"Buffy." Angel said breaking the silence. "I'm sorry."  
  
Buffy looked at him quizzically. "What for?" she asked.  
  
"For everything." He answered simply. "For hurting you, for treating you like you break, for being so jealous about Spike, for everything."  
  
"It's all right, Angel. I'm coming to terms with everything that's happened in the past."  
  
"And heading for your future?"  
  
"Yes. I can't change the past. I can just try to make the future better."  
  
As much as Angel knew his next comment would piss her off, he couldn't help himself. "Will Tyler be part of that future?"  
  
"No. I don't think so." Buffy answered, shocking Angel and causing him to stop walking.  
  
"Really?" Angel tried to sound casual but failed.  
  
"I do like Tyler, just not that way. I only went out with him to get him off my back. He knows I don't have feelings for him."  
  
"Then, who do you see in your future?"  
  
"Right now, I only see myself."  
  
"Buffy." Angel began but was cut off by Buffy.  
  
"Look. I came here to get away from everyone who associates me with the slayer. I need to find myself. The girl you fell in love with no longer exists."  
  
"No, she doesn't. But the woman she has become is more than I ever imagined." Angel answered.  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
Burt, Faith, and Tyler were anything but silent on the trip back to his house. They discussed their plan and made sure everyone knew what to do.  
  
"Anyone have any questions?" Burt asked.  
  
They nodded in the negative. "Good." Burt continued. "We just need to get out supplies and back to the underground we go."  
  
"I can't wait until everything gets back to normal around here." Tyler sighed wistfully.  
  
"In my experience, there is no normal. You deal with one thing just to have to deal with something new. That's normal." Faith said.  
  
"Your life is not normal." Tyler argued.  
  
"Neither is yours. How many other people do you know live with the threat of a giant worm?" Faith argued back.  
  
"Good point." Tyler agreed.  
  
"So, what's a 'normal' day around here?" Faith asked.  
  
"El Blanco comes into town about twice. I go out with my tour. Burt scares all his students in survival school. That's normal."  
  
"Yeah, and how often does that happen?"  
  
"I don't know. About three times a week. The other times, we have something to track down and stop from destroying the valley."  
  
"Sounds like a slayer's life." Faith mused.  
  
They lapsed into silence until they arrived at Burt's place.  
  
Faith looked around at the bare walls and equipment. "Nice decorating." Faith commented sarcastically.  
  
"It works for what I need." Was Burt's reply. He wasted no time but moved quickly to gather what they would need.  
  
Faith followed Burt into the weapons room. Lining the walls of the room were weapons of all shapes and sizes along with explosives and materials.  
  
"Like what you see?" Burt asked grinning.  
  
Faith looked back at him. "As a matter of fact, yeah."  
  
"Good. Let's gather what we need and get moving."  
  
Faith and Burt gathered all the materials they needed and set them outside the room. Tyler was loading it all in Burt's SUV.  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
Angel and Buffy moved toward the screechers. There were about 10 in the group.  
  
"This shouldn't be too hard." Buffy commented.  
  
"I don't like it." Angel commented. "It seems too easy."  
  
"Angel, these things aren't demons. They don't plan like demons do."  
  
"No, but Burt said they do get smarter."  
  
"So, what do we do?" Buffy asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
"We go to our thing and keep our eyes open for anything wrong."  
  
Angel explained his plan to Buffy and they moved swiftly and silently toward the screechers.  
  
When they were within distance, Buffy and Angel stopped and pulled out their artillery.  
  
"I hate guns." Buffy commented as the readied the semi automatic gun for firing with the ease of an expert.  
  
"I know. I'm not crazy about them either." Angel said as the readied his weapon. "But, sometimes they are necessary."  
  
"Are we ready to do this?" Buffy asked.  
  
"As ready as we'll ever be." Angel replied.  
  
The two of them edged closer and took a screecher into their sights.  
  
They fired together and watched two screechers fall.  
  
Unseen by them, one screecher was watching. He couldn't see the intruders but did see the heat that shot out from their weapons and the slight heat signature left on the rifles. The screecher let out a cry to summon the others just as the rifles fires again, taking out two more screechers.  
  
The screechers rallied at the cry and together they charged Buffy and Angel.  
  
"What the hell?" Angel yelled. "How do they see us?"  
  
"We'll have to figure that out later." Buffy yelled back as she fired again.  
  
When she fired two screechers that were headed for Angel changed direction and started toward her.  
  
"It's the gun! They're following the heat from the gun!" Angel yelled at Buffy as he fired again.  
  
Buffy looked at the weapon in her hand and tossed it away. "Guess we'll have to do this the old fashioned way."  
  
Buffy pulled her short sword from the holster between her shoulder blades. She looked at Angel and saw he was doing the same thing.  
  
There were six screechers left.  
  
Without the guns giving away their presence Buffy and Angel were able to finish off the remaining screechers quickly.  
  
Angel's sword took one through the gut and he withdrew it only to immediately slice through the throat of another one.  
  
Buffy completely took the head off one screecher and gutted the other as it approached its fallen comrade.  
  
The last two were completely beheaded at almost the exact same time.  
  
Buffy and Angel grinned at each other and sheathed their weapons.  
  
"Well, one part of this mission is done." Buffy commented.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go find the others. They may need some help."  
  
They moved to gather their discarded weapons.  
  
Angel picked up his rifle and noted it was still kind of warm. He started to turn toward Buffy when he heard her yell a warning.  
  
Before he had time to react, a screecher landed on his back almost knocking him down.  
  
The screecher opened its mouth and moved to take a bite of Angel's head. Before it could a sword moved through the open mouth and out the back of the creature.  
  
Buffy moved the sword to the left, cutting through the creature and knocking it off Angel's back.  
  
Angel stood up and looked at the dead screecher and then back at Buffy.  
  
Buffy threw her arms around Angel. When she saw that screecher jump on Angel she had never known such heart stopping fear. Now that she had him in her arms, she let her emotions out.  
  
Angel wasn't about to pry Buffy away from him. The feel of her in his arms was something he had dreamed about since he left her. He wrapped his arms around her and they just stood there, together.  
  
Finally, Buffy pulled away and Angel felt a deep sense of loss.  
  
Buffy looked up at him, embarrassed. "Sorry. I don't know." Buffy began only to be cut off by Angel's lips on hers.  
  
Buffy eagerly accepted his lips and began to reciprocate the kiss. It had been so long since she felt this way. She didn't want this to ever end.  
  
With regret, Angel ended the kiss. He didn't want to push Buffy. He just wanted to let her know how he felt.  
  
Buffy whimpered softly at the loss of contact, which made Angel smile. At least he knew he still had an effect on her.  
  
"Buffy." Angel began. "I know you want time to become the person you want to be. I just want you to know, I'll be there."  
  
Buffy smiled up at him. "Thank you. That means a lot."  
  
"Good. Now, let's find the others and finish off the giant screechers." 


	10. Finished with a Bang!

Burt entered the underground first. Faith was right behind him and Tyler brought up the rear.  
  
They were silent as they walked through the corridor.  
  
They reached the cavern that housed the giant screechers. Burt went closer and found that all the screechers were present. He picked out the spots he wanted the explosives and returned to the others.  
  
Tyler and Faith were waiting impatiently for Burt to come back. They made small talk and got more and more impatient.  
  
"Where in the hell is he?" Faith asked Tyler.  
  
"Be patient. Burt just wants to make sure the explosives will be in the right position. If we get the explosion right, there will be no need to fire a shot." Tyler answered.  
  
"Yeah, well I don't have to like waiting!" Faith snapped back. "We have to get those things before they change."  
  
"We will. Don't worry. Are all slayers this impatient?"  
  
"No, just me." Faith shot back.  
  
Tyler let out a small laugh. At that moment, Burt returned.  
  
"Are you ready?" Burt asked.  
  
"We've been ready!" Faith exploded. "Where in the hell have you been?"  
  
Burt grinned at her tone. "Why? Were you worried?" Burt teased.  
  
Faith just gave an unladylike snort.  
  
Burt grinned again and began to explain where he wanted the explosives planted.  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
Buffy and Angel were making good time back to the cavern. They hadn't spoken much, but both were in deep thought.  
  
Angel looked over at Buffy. God, how he missed her. He missed her smile, he missed her eyes, he missed the way she said his name. No one said his name like she does. He looked at her again. He could see the age she had acquired. Her eyes were so old for someone so young. He could see every heartache she ever had in her eyes. No, she wasn't the girl he fell in love with. She was all woman now.  
  
While Angel was stealing glances at her, Buffy was stealing glances at him. He was still gorgeous. Time hadn't changed him, except for a little more pain that was visible in his eyes. So much had happened, so many things had been said. Buffy didn't know if they could ever get past that. She didn't try to delude herself. She still loved him, she would always love him. She just didn't know if they had a future together.  
  
~~ *~~  
  
Faith and Burt had no problems setting their explosives and returned to the meeting spot to wait for Tyler. He arrived a few minutes later. Everything was set and ready to go.  
  
"Well, this is the moment of truth." Burt said with a grin. Faith wondered if she should be concerned about his obvious enjoyment in blowing things up. She was distracted from her thoughts by the arrival of Buffy and Angel.  
  
"Hey, guys. We didn't miss the big finish did we?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No." Faith replied. "We were just about to start. Any problems with the other screechers?"  
  
"No. We took care of that and came back to see if you guys needed an assist."  
  
"Well, if everything goes as planned we won't need it." Burt interjected, anxious to get the show on the road.  
  
"Five, four, three," Burt started the count down. "Two, one!" A giant explosion ripped through the end of the cavern. Rock, debris, and parts of screechers rained around them.  
  
When the debris stopped falling the five of them went to admire Burt's handy work. There were parts of screechers lying in the midst of the fallen rock. It looked as though Burt's plan had worked.  
  
Burt moved away from the others. He had seen something on the far end of the cavern. He moved closer and to his horror saw a giant screecher that hadn't been killed by the explosion.  
  
He started yelling for the others and backing up, thanking the Lord he hadn't removed heat duster.  
  
The screecher must have caught sight of some kind of heat because he let out a scream and headed for Burt. Luckily, the debris scattered everywhere hindered his approach.  
  
The screecher had almost reached Burt when out of nowhere Faith appeared. She had a broad sword and no heat duster. The screecher immediately left his pursuit of Burt and went after Faith.  
  
"Faith!" Burt yelled. "What in the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Trust me." Faith yelled back.  
  
Faith kept moving back toward the entrance of the caves. Every now and then she would swipe at the screecher with her sword, sometimes drawing blood and making the creature scream.  
  
Burt wondered if she had plan. Of course she had a plan. She was a vampire slayer after all. Still, Burt hoped it was a good plan.  
  
The cave began to narrow. Faith was now watching for Buffy and Angel. Where in the hell did they go? Just as Faith was started to get nervous, she saw Angel out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head the other way to see Buffy, sword in hand.  
  
"O.K. guys, NOW!" Faith yelled and lunged toward the screecher. As Faith lunged for the screecher, Buffy and Angel came from either side of the screecher. They met at the screecher and three swords pierced its skin, two in the side and one in the front. The screecher screamed in agony for a moment then collapsed, dead.  
  
The three of them removed their swords and headed back to Burt and Tyler who stood in disbelief.  
  
"Ya know what guys?" Faith asked. Without waiting for answer she continued. "We make a pretty good team."  
  
"That we do, Faith." Angel answered.  
  
Burt rushed forward to reach them. He resisted the urge to hug Faith, instead opting for yelling at her.  
  
"What the hell was that? You could have been killed!" Burt yelled.  
  
Faith looked at him calmly. "Yeah, what else is new?" was her only reply.  
  
Buffy decided to break this up before it got ugly. "Come on guys, let's get out of here. We need to let the others know we're all right."  
  
The five of them made another quick sweep of the area to make sure all the screechers were dead and then made their way back to the surface.  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
They arrived back at the hotel to a very worried group of people. Nancy, Jody, and Rosalita were pacing in the lobby when they arrived. They noticed no one in the group was wearing heat dusters and headed outside to greet them.  
  
Burt filled them in on the entire story while everyone else listened. He didn't embellish. He gave the report as a soldier might, with only necessary details, not leaving anything out.  
  
That evening everyone was still at the hotel. They didn't have anything to do, seeing how the National Guard still wasn't letting anyone through. Twitchell, who nobody had missed, had left the night he arrived. He called his men and had an electric car, which produced no heat, to pick him up. He had called to say the road would be opened as soon as the military made a sweep of the area and made sure the screechers were all dead.  
  
"Typical." Faith said. "The 'authorities' let someone else do all the work then come in and try to take credit for saving the day."  
  
Burt agreed.  
  
Buffy left for the kitchen and Angel followed. He found her starting dinner for everyone.  
  
He wanted to speak, but had no words. So, he just helped her cook. They finished the meal in silence, each of them lost in their thoughts, and called everyone else to come and eat.  
  
"Do you have anything to eat?" Buffy asked as they waited for the others.  
  
"Yeah. I've got a couple of bags left in my room."  
  
"Go get a bag and I'll heat it up in the microwave."  
  
Angel wasn't comfortable with the thought of eating in front of everyone. They had pushed his being a vampire to the back of their minds in the time of crisis but now that the crisis was over he wasn't sure he would be accepted.  
  
Buffy knew what he was thinking. "Go. They won't say anything. You helped save this valley. This valley is their life. Anyone who helps defend it becomes part of it. You're one of us now."  
  
Angel still wasn't sure, but he didn't want to argue with Buffy.  
  
Dinner was a festive occasion. Everyone laughed and talked and went back over the battle.  
  
Angel sat quietly, listening to those around him, as he sipped his blood. Everyone noticed what he was drinking, but no one said anything. They acted like it was the most normal thing in the world.  
  
Eventually the conversation turned to vampires and Angel was forced to explain the facts to everyone. He grimaced when he had to correct them about the things they thought they knew. Things they had learned from the movies or books.  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
Buffy lay on her bed. She was thinking about the past few days and everything that had happened.  
  
Buffy sensed Angel before he knocked on the door. She opened the door just as Angel was poised to knock.  
  
"Hi." Angel said.  
  
"Hi, come in."  
  
Angel walked into the room and looked at Buffy. She was dressed in a cotton nightgown that barely reached her knees. It was an off white color that clung to her curves.  
  
"Buffy, I just wanted to." Angel began but was cut off in mid- sentence by Buffy.  
  
"Angel, don't. As much as we may we want things to be different, they aren't. There have been things said by both of us that we can't take back. Things have happened that can never be changed."  
  
Angel looked crestfallen. Buffy didn't want to talk to him. She didn't want to try anything again. He decided right then, he was leaving the next morning.  
  
Angel was so deep in his thoughts he didn't notice Buffy had stopped talking and moved closer to him.  
  
Her face in front of his jerked him out of his thoughts. Buffy grinned, knowing he hadn't heard her last sentence.  
  
"I don't want to talk." Buffy repeated. "Sometimes words don't say what I need to hear."  
  
Buffy put her hand on the back of his neck and brought his lips down to hers. Angel didn't need to be told twice. He wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss.  
  
"God, how I've missed this." Buffy whispered. She pulled away. "We need to stop this."  
  
"No, we don't." Angel replied. "The only reason for us to stop is because you want to."  
  
Buffy understood. She wanted to ask, but found her curiosity was taking a back seat to her desire.  
  
She didn't say anything. Instead, she kissed him again.  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
The next chapter will be the end and will probably be fairly short. Will Buffy stay with Angel? Will she go back to LA? What will the ending be? Stay tuned for the conclusion of "Tremors - Buffy Style". Thanks for reading. I hoped you enjoyed. 


	11. The End

Buffy came awake slowly. Mornings were not her thing and she hadn't gotten a lot of sleep last night. A small smile started as she remembered the previous night. Her smile turned to terror as she realized what they had done. As quickly as the terror struck, it stopped as Buffy realized she had two arms wrapped around her. He wasn't gone. He hadn't changed!  
  
Angel had been awake for a while, just holding Buffy while she slept. He knew the instant she had awakened and almost as if he could read her mind, knew what thoughts went through her mind and when.  
  
Buffy rolled to face the man who was holding her. She was sure today would have a lot of questions and probably a few fights. He was going to want her to go back and she wasn't sure she could that. She didn't know that she was ready for that.  
  
Angel knew the moment she tensed what she was thinking. He had spent most of last night thinking the same thing. Where did they go from here? Could he convince her to come home? Angel sighed to himself as the questions raced through his mind again, and again he had no answers.  
  
"Good morning." Angel said when Buffy looked up at him.  
  
"Morning." She replied, trying to rid the sleep from her brain and clear her mind for the confrontation she was sure was coming.  
  
"Sleep well?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah, I did." Buffy replied as she tried to push herself away.  
  
"Don't." Angel said softly, hoping not to piss her off. He just didn't want to let her go. He didn't want her to run again.  
  
Buffy heard the anguish in his voice and stopped trying to push away, but refused to meet Angel's eyes.  
  
"What does it matter if it's now or later?" Buffy asked.  
  
"It doesn't have to be either." Angel replied, his voice soft and almost begging.  
  
"Yes, it does. I'm not ready to go back and you can't stay here. You have a life in LA and I have my life here."  
  
"I understand while you feel you can't go back. I really do. But, I don't want to lose you again." Angel responded, resisting the urge to beg. "Everyone would be happy to have you come back to LA."  
  
Buffy found the strength to push away from him and get out of bed. She forgot she nude until she stood up. She fought the urge to blush and cover up. It wasn't as if he hadn't already seen and touched every part of her. Instead, she calmly started to gather her clothes. "I can't do this right now, Angel." She began as she pulled some clothes out of her dresser. "I have to get downstairs and get breakfast started."  
  
With her clothes in hand she headed for the bathroom and heard Angel call out behind her. "This isn't over. You can't run forever." Buffy didn't respond as she closed the door.  
  
Angel lay in the bed and watched her as she moved. He had never seen anyone as beautiful as her. Watching her in all her natural glory, he had to resist the urge to get out of bed and bring her back to the bed and make love to her again. He wondered if she had any idea what she was doing to him. There were a lot of things he wanted to say and was sure he shouldn't say any of them. He didn't want to push her away and he didn't want to make her think she didn't have any choices. Running was her defense. She ran when she didn't know what to do. Angel knew she wouldn't run forever. He didn't think it would be wise to still be here when she got out of the bathroom, so he got dressed and headed for his room.  
  
Angel's words echoed in her mind while she showered and dressed. He was right. She couldn't run forever. Was she being silly and childish by refusing to go back? Was she willing to give up the one man her ever made her truly happy? The other side of her brain was working too. Could she face all the people she let down? Could she really go back to all the things she had left and all the memories?  
  
With no answers to any of her questions, she headed downstairs to start breakfast. Everyone, with the exception of Burt, had stayed at the hotel last night. Burt wasn't comfortable sleeping in any place that he hadn't inspected. They would all be getting up soon and would be hungry. True, they weren't paying guests, but they were her friends.  
  
To Buffy's surprise, Nancy was already in the kitchen and breakfast was almost ready.  
  
"Hey. I hope you don't mind that I started breakfast. I didn't know what time you would be up. You seemed exhausted last night." Nancy said.  
  
"No, I don't mind. I just didn't expect anyone else to be up yet. Everybody was worn out last night."  
  
"Well, Twitchell called and they're going to reopen the rode this morning. Everyone wanted to get an early start."  
  
As they worked, everyone else made their way downstairs. Everyone, that is, but Faith. Buffy went up to her room and knocked on her door. No one answered and she knocked again and called Faith's name.  
  
Still, no one answered the door. Starting to get worried, Buffy took out the skeleton key she always carried and opened the door.  
  
Faith's bed was still made and it was obvious it hadn't been slept in. Buffy was really starting to get worried now. What if she had decided on a midnight walk and El Blanco found her?  
  
She hurried back downstairs.  
  
"Does anyone know where Faith is?" Buffy asked as she walked into the dining room. "Her bed hasn't been slept in."  
  
"She was still up talking to Burt when I turned in." Tyler began. "We were the last three to turn in."  
  
"But, Burt went home last night." Rosalita cut in. "I heard his truck leave last night."  
  
Buffy walked over to the phone. "Maybe Burt knows something." She said as she dialed Burt's home number.  
  
The phone rang about ten times and Buffy was getting ready to hang up when she heard Jody say, "Burt's here! And Faith's with him."  
  
Buffy ran out to meet Burt's truck. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing, B." Faith replied. "Why do think something's wrong?"  
  
"Probably because your bed hasn't been slept in and we had no idea where you were. We didn't know what happened." Buffy couldn't keep the irritation out of her voice.  
  
"Calm down, B. I'm a grown woman. I don't need anyone keeping track of me. I can take care of myself."  
  
"You should have a left a note or something. I was worried. I was afraid you'd run into El Blanco or something."  
  
"Well, as you can see, I'm fine."  
  
"Yes, but where in the hell have you been?"  
  
"I was with Burt." Faith answered, not disturbed in the least. "You know how I get after a battle."  
  
It only took Buffy a moment to realize what Faith meant and she immediately looked at Burt with astonishment.  
  
"You. you." Buffy began, but couldn't finish. Burt looked as if he wanted the ground to swallow him and for once he didn't have anything to say.  
  
"Come on, B. Lighten up. We're all adults here."  
  
"But.but."  
  
"No, buts. From what I gathered before I left, I wasn't the only one that got lucky last night." Faith said, with a huge grin on her face.  
  
Buffy couldn't and didn't try to respond to that comment. She just shook her head and went back inside.  
  
"There's not another crisis is there?" Tyler asked.  
  
"No. Everything's fine." Buffy managed to say.  
  
Faith and Burt walked in and called out their greetings as they made their way to table.  
  
Faith filled her plate and was a half way done before everyone else really got started.  
  
"Hungry, Faith?" Buffy asked with some sarcasm.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I am. I'm always hungry after a long, hard workout." Faith responded with a grin.  
  
When she said those words, Burt choked on the sip of coffee he had just taken. Faith's grin grew bigger.  
  
Everyone, besides Buffy, Faith, and Burt, were lost. They knew some kind of double talk was going on, but they didn't put it together. Angel, of course, was the first to figure it out.  
  
"Rough night, Faith?" Angel asked with a knowing smile.  
  
"At times." Was her only reply and it was Buffy's turn to choke on the piece of toast she was chewing.  
  
Breakfast finished quickly. Everyone had things they needed to do since the road was being reopened. Faith stayed behind in the kitchen to help Buffy clean up.  
  
They were doing the dishes when Faith finally spoke up.  
  
"Are you pissed at me?" Faith asked.  
  
"No." Buffy replied. "Just a little shocked. Didn't really think Burt was your type, or your age group."  
  
"This coming from the woman who had a 250 year old vampire in her bed last night." Faith responded, trying to sound irritated, but failing. Her face didn't smile, but the smile was in her words.  
  
"Yeah, well, I don't think we'll have a repeat of that." Buffy responded.  
  
"Why the hell not?" Faith demanded.  
  
"You know why!" Buffy retorted, already trying to fight back tears. "I can't go back. I just can't."  
  
"Why not?" demanded Faith.  
  
"I let everyone down." Buffy responded.  
  
"That's bullshit." Faith exploded. "And exactly how did you do that? All I recall you doing was putting your life on the line to save a bunch of teenage girls that turned on you. Even then, you still tried to save them. You've saved the world how many times now? Yeah, B, you've got a lot to be ashamed of."  
  
"You don't understand." Buffy said, shaking her head.  
  
"The hell I don't. I was in prison for murder! I was the bad guy for a while, remember? I sure do. Hell, I even broke out of prison, but I have been accepted. I've done things a hell of lot worse than you ever had, and yet I am accepted. I have been taken in as one of the team. The only person that alienates you, is you. Everyone else doesn't see any failure in what you've done, only you. Think about that before you lose the one man who's ever made you happy." Faith ended her tirade by walking out of the kitchen, leaving Buffy alone.  
  
Buffy finished the dishes in almost a trance state. She was lost in thought. She finished the clean up and went back up to her room. She needed to be alone, to think.  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
Buffy came back downstairs when a new group of tourists arrived to check in.  
  
She played hostess and showed the guests to their rooms.  
  
Faith met her on her way back to her room.  
  
"We need to talk." Faith said.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I'm not going back to LA." Faith stated.  
  
"What? Why not?"  
  
"I think I've found something here. I want to see how it works."  
  
"Does this have something to do with Burt?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yeah. I know he's different, but then so am I."  
  
"I see." Buffy replied, even though she really didn't. "What about Angel and Angel Investigations?"  
  
"I've already talked to Angel. He told me to follow my heart."  
  
"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well, I need somewhere to stay and some kind of work while I'm here. I can't be totally dependent on anyone. I wanted to know if I could work here in the hotel. I've already talked to Tyler and he said he could use some occasional help with the tour."  
  
"You're asking me for a job?"  
  
"Not really. I just want to work off my room and board. I can make some cash from Tyler."  
  
"Well, I guess I could use the help around here. But, what about your redemption?"  
  
"The way I look at it." Faith began. "I can do good here. From what I've been told, there's some sort of crisis here two or three times a week. I can still do the saving people and doing good deeds thing here."  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
Buffy sat in her room that night considering everything that happened. Faith had decided to stay in Perfection and explore some kind of relationship with Burt of all people. Angel had announced he was leaving tomorrow. That news came as more of a shock than anything. Buffy thought he would have stayed longer and tried to talk her into going with him.  
  
Buffy was jerked out of her thoughts by a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Angel opened the door and walked into the room. "Hi." He said.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry I've been kind of distant today. I've had a lot on my mind. I had some decisions to make."  
  
"Like leaving tomorrow." Buffy said, without raising her head to look at him.  
  
"Yeah, like that."  
  
"So, what's the rush? Is there some big bad in LA?"  
  
"No, nothing like that. It's just that I've been gone for a while. It's time for me to go back."  
  
"I see."  
  
"I want you to come with me." Angel stated and Buffy looked up to meet his eyes. "Please come home with me."  
  
"Angel, we've been over this. I can't. Not right now."  
  
"Okay. I'm not going to push you. I just want you to know, that anytime you want to come home, we'll be there. Just remember, I still love you." Angel said. He didn't give Buffy time to respond before walking out the door and closing it softly behind him.  
  
The door may as well have been slammed. When the door closed, Buffy felt her heart break. It was like graduation day all over again.  
  
Buffy couldn't stop the tears that rolled down her face.  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
Angel loaded the last bag into his trunk. Daybreak was only a few minutes away. In only a few minutes he would be leaving, without Buffy. He had hoped to change her mind last night, but it didn't work. His heart was heavy and he didn't want to leave but he understood she would come back when she was ready.  
  
Faith came out to see him off. "I see you're all packed and ready."  
  
"Yeah. Just waiting for you so I could say good-bye. I knew you'd be out here."  
  
"Bullshit. You were hoping she'd come running out to stop you."  
  
Angel forced a small grin. "Well, that too." He replied.  
  
"Well, have a safe trip back."  
  
"Look after her when I'm gone." Angel pleaded.  
  
"She's a big girl, Angel. She can take care of herself."  
  
"I know. You take care of yourself, too. Don't be too hard on Burt." Angel tried to joke.  
  
"Don't worry about that. I think he'll be good for me."  
  
"So do I."  
  
Angel gave her a hard hug then got in the driver's side of the car. He started the car and gave on last look at the hotel.  
  
"Bye, Faith."  
  
"Until next time, Angel." Faith replied.  
  
Angel was just about to pull away when he heard her voice. He looked to see her walking out of the hotel looking very serious.  
  
Buffy walked up to the car and looked at Angel. "Is your offer still open?"  
  
"Which offer is that?" Angel asked.  
  
"The one in which you said I would always be welcome when I decided to come home."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Then pop the trunk and turn off the car while I get my things."  
  
A smile began to form on Angel's lips. He hopped out of the car and picked her up and hugged her.  
  
"Angel, I need oxygen." Buffy managed to say a few minutes later.  
  
"Sorry." Angel said as he loosened his hold on her and saw her smiling face.  
  
"I love you." Angel said.  
  
"I love you." Buffy echoed.  
  
"What about the hotel? What about your life here?" Angel asked.  
  
"Well, I had a long talk last night with Faith. I'm going to be a silent partner and Faith is going to run the place."  
  
Angel turned to Faith, who was smiling like the cat that ate the canary. "You knew and you let me think." Angel broke off when Faith burst out laughing.  
  
"Sorry, Angel. She wanted to surprise you and I was trying to stall while she finished packing."  
  
Angel and Buffy quickly loaded up her things. Buffy had already said good-bye to the other residents of Perfection. She had awakened them in the middle of the night and told them the situation. They were sorry to see her go, but understood why she was leaving. At least the only hotel in Perfection was staying open.  
  
Faith stood and watched the car disappear in the distance. She hoped things worked out for them this time. Faith smiled to herself and made her way back to the hotel. The guests would be up soon and wanting breakfast.  
  
~~ * ~~  
  
I want to thank everyone that read and reviewed this story. It was a lot of fun to write. I hope everyone enjoyed it.  
  
And before I get flames for putting Faith and Burt together, think about it. I think they fit together pretty well. Neither one likes authority. They both like violence a little more than is normal and both are very good with weapons. I just think it's a good match. I struggled with who to put Faith with, if anyone. I thought of Tyler first, but dismissed it. Tyler is cute and everything, but he's just not manly enough or tough enough for Faith. She needs someone as rough and tumble as she is, and Burt fits the bill. Plus, he's not THAT old. I've seen bigger age differences. Besides, Burt hasn't had anyone since Heather in the first movie. He deserves a little attention too. Anyway, that's how Faith and Burt came to be. Hopefully others will see it as I do.  
  
Thanks again for reading and reviewing. 


End file.
